


End Of The Line

by BrunetteMarionette



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Bullying, Drama, Enemies, F/M, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Karate, Love/Hate, Minor Injuries, Moving, Sibling Rivalry, Swearing, Tournaments, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrunetteMarionette/pseuds/BrunetteMarionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins Daniel and Katherine LaRusso are moving to Reseda with their mom but the twins somehow keep finding themselves in trouble with others but especially each other. With Daniel & Kat finding love in an unlikely places, Kat finding herself some surprising allies will the twins drift apart or will their sibling bond keep them together through all the odds. OC Character</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

“This is it. This is the end of the line”

Well this is it, the day of the 'Big Move' me, my mom and twin brother Daniel are moving from Newark, New Jersey to Reseda, a neighborhood in Los Angeles, California. Me and Daniel are seniors in high school and our mom is trying for a new job in some computer thing. 

“you're telling me” Daniel muttered to himself as he sat still in his seat not wanting to get out. 

I look out of the window of my mom’s 1969 Chevy station wagon, which was so beyond repair, I saw nothing but palm trees and coconuts which means eternal summer which I love, I love the warm breeze, never being cold even at night and the long days but being half Italian its nothing unusual to love the summer unless your Daniel who likes the winter.

“Come on all hands on deck” mom promoted us as we got out off the car to start unpacking, Daniel struggling with his bike and me grabbing the luggage. 

“ we gotta get this thing unloaded before it sinks” she joked. I could see mom looking up at the sky smiling and smiled a bit to myself, she's finally happy with her life no looking back now.

“Look at those palm trees! Damn, do you know what that means?” she called out to us excitedly but some of us aren’t as excited as she is. Daniel looks bored and unenthusiastic as he struggles with his bike but still looks up at the palm trees at the instance of our mother.

“ Yeah, watch out for falling coconuts” he replied sarcastically making me roll my eyes.

“Wise guy, No more Newark winters!” I could help but smile at the thought but I knew my twin would have something to say about that.

“I like winters ma” he replied to her like he was talking to a child making me giving him a dark glare.

“I don't” I replied bluntly giving him a challenging look.

“Oh, you like sore throats? You like frozen toes?” Mom asked rhetorically winking at me as she knew she was always right. 

“I don't like smog” Daniel replied in the same reprimanding tone. Mom picked up one of the smaller boxes with the laundry stuff in it and gave us both a look.

“Did I tell you about the pool here?” she asked trying to bait us into being happy with uprooting our lives, Daniel with his wierdo girlfriend Judy and me living a happy life of solitude and peace.

“Just about 100 times ma” I told her rolling my eyes, nothing could get my mom down from this happy high she really thinks this is the best day of her life but nothing ever goes to plan for the LaRusso family.

“Okay, so make it 101” She laughed walking towards the worn looking apartment complex “Open your eyes, my darling twins. This is the Garden of Eden”.

“Come on. Listen, we're in apartment 20 okay? One flight up” she shouted to us walking to our new 'home'.

Me and Daniel didn’t speak much less look at each other as we grabbed our own luggage, I saw him struggling to carry his bike and suitcase but I didn’t offer to help as me and my older twin hadn’t been the best of siblings for a long time. Daniel thought I was too much like our runaway father who was a horrible and abusive man to our mom and I thought Daniel was too weak, often cared about people to much and is always sticking his nose into other peoples business.

I shut the car doors whilst Daniel pushed his ratty bike into the apartment complex I heard him yell and then a big bang, I turned to see he had kicked the wooden door open but not only that he had kicked it into someone's face. I snorted to myself but still ran over to see what was happening.

“Are you okay?” I heard Daniel stutter and apologize to the stranger who was now sprawled out on the floor holding his nose which wasn’t bleeding....unfortunately.

“Don't worry about it” the guy laughed still tending to his wounds which you couldn’t see anyway.

“Let me help you up” my twin said still stuttering trying to hold his bike and help the stranger off the floor where he had unintentionally kicked him.

”Thanks” the guy said still laughing which was starting to confuse me a little but I could see it shook Daniel up as he was still stuttering and looking embarrassed.

 

“I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid” Daniel said trying to justify his actions.

“You must be the new people in 20 right?” the stranger asked his rubbing his head.

“Yeah, I guess so” Daniel answered looking up at our apartment.

 

“Freddy Fernandez, apartment 17” he told us shaking Daniels hand, smiling which showed his dimples.

“Daniel LaRusso” he told Freddy, to which Freddy looked at me as If just noticing I was here. I shook my head “What?” 

“This is my twin, Katherine” Daniel told him “It's Kat actually” I butted in rudely not sure if I liked Freddy or not.

“How you doing? Let me help” he said grabbing the suitcase from Daniels bike and the heavier one from me which I gladly gave him but it looks like st. Daniel has a problem with him helping me.

“No, it's fine. It's heavy, man” Daniel said embarrassed at the help but Freddy still took the suitcase. Daniel gave me an annoyed look at my willingness of letting Freddy help to which I just shrugged my shoulders. “I got it” Freddy told him still looking at me smiling.

“So twins, that must be cool” he asked us smiling. 

“not really” I told him shaking my head and seeing Daniel frown at me again, Freddy started to look uncomfortable with my short answers and unwillingness to talk to him so he turned to Daniel instead for conversation which is definitely fine with me.

“Where are you from?” he asked Daniel as we started walking to our new apartment.

“New Jersey” Daniel replied nonchalantly, Freddy chucked a bit and I didn’t know whether I should take offence or not that he was laughing about where we were from.

“What are you doing out here?” he inquired again, making me realise I really don’t like small talk. You would think that all my negativity would depress me but it really doesn’t, I like being a lone wolf.  
“Our mom got a job with some company out here. Rocket Computers. Flight of the Future. I don't know” my twin told him not knowing the actual details of our mom’s new job, actually that’s all we knew before she shipped us out her.  
“I never heard of it” Freddy laughed again as we passed the pool which wasn’t a pool as much as it was a puddle. I snorted unladylike at him and said “i'm not surprised””

Daniel had just noticed the pool at the same time as I did and didn’t look impressed, funny it the only thing we've agreed on in months other than this move. “Is this the only pool you've got?”

Freddy nodded his head but look disinterested “That's it. What was that, karate?” he asked my brother excitedly.

“Yeah.” I looked at Daniel with a raised eyebrow when he said this.

“Have you been doing it long?” Freddy started to look really excited now when Daniel said he knew karate. 

“Yeah, a while” my brother lied making me laugh, Daniel looked at me with begging eyes as if to ask me not to tell Freddy the truth which was that he had gone to a few classes at the Y.

“Did you ever use it?” i'm starting to think that Freddy was only talking to Daniel because of his 'Karate' skills. 

“A couple of times” he told him quietly still not knowing if I was going to rat him out but I wasn’t he can learn the hard way of his lies.

“I bet you could kick some ass” Not likely, Daniel was usually on the other end of the ass kicking mostly by me. Me and my brother do get into physical fights with each other but i'm usual the one winning.

“I'd like to learn that. Maybe you could teach me” ah the light begins to dawn, Freddy just wanted Daniel to teach him karate.

“Sure. That's cool. Any time” Daniel tells him enthusiastic forgetting he doesn’t actually know karate and was just saying this to impress his new friend. 

Just as we reached the stairs to get to the apartment a voice stopped us in our tracks.  
“This place is a dump. You should go back to New Jersey” an old gypsy looking woman told us, she didn’t didn’t look up whist talking to us as she read her paper.

I raised my eyebrow in suspicion and questioned her “How did you know where we're from?” she still didn’t look at me while I asked her a question i'm not sure if she's rude or introverted. I think she's like me and just doesn’t give a damn.

“'Cause I'm from New Jersey. I got a nose for my own” she explained to us like it was common knowledge that she lived in the same place as us.

“Well what part?” Daniel questioned her, I looked at Freddy to see him laughing a bit to himself and smiled at me when he noticed I was looking. 

“Parsippany” I heard the gypsy woman telling Daniel “I never should've left”  
“Our Uncle Louie's from Parsippany” My twin told her sounding excited, i've never noticed before how much Daniel is like a puppy dog and get excited about everything.

“Louie Martini?” she asked us looking up for the first time since we started talking to her.

I shook my head “Louie LaRusso”

“Louie LaRusso? Don't know him” she waved us off, Daniel had a weird smile on his face which I couldn’t place. “Hey pup” he said leaning down and petting the little dog that I only just noticed. “How you doing? You thirsty?”

I saw Freddy tap Daniel on the shoulder and make a sign that the old gypsy woman was crazy he whispered something that we couldn’t hear.

“What?” we asked not quite hearing what he said.

“She's not playing with a full deck” Freddy explained to us in what seemed to be the nicest way he could.

“She's nice” I defended, I could be like that old lady one day talking a load if crap and not even giving a shit about what people think of her. Actually thinking about it she kinda reminds me of my aunt tessy. I shivered at the thought. Freddy laughed as if I was joking and Daniel just shook his head smiling.

“What are you two doing tomorrow?” Freddy asked us whilst helping Daniel up the stairs with his bike.

“I don't know. I guess nothing” Daniel replied looking at me for confirmation to which I shrugged my shoulders and muttered “Guess so”.

“We're having a beach party. Want to come?” he explained excitedly to us but still mainly looking at me which is starting to freak me out, I don’t know what the boys are like in LA but i'm not sure I like it.

“Yeah I’ll be there” Daniel told him quickly obviously not wanted to go with me, I ruin most of his friendships and i'm proud of that.

“Sure, that's cool” I replied with a smile on my face as I see Daniel frowning at me, Freddy grinned widely thinking I was smiling at him.

“I'll come get you in the morning” he smiled at me and then turn to Daniel quickly “Both of you” he stuttered a little.

“Here's apartment 20” we all looked at the apartment we had stopped outside, mine and Daniel's looks were a bit different to Freddy’s We really didn’t want to be here but we love our ma so we're trying for her.

“Should I leave this here?” Freddy gestured to our very heavy suitcases, we both nodded our heads. “Yeah, thanks for the help”.

“Nice meeting you. Take care” Freddy said shaking our hands “See you tomorrow morning” he said before running back down the stairs obviously going to where he was supposed to be before my brother knocked him over.


	2. The New Apartment

Daniel opened the door and we both just fell through and before we could say anything _or breathe_ mom to us ” Don't say anything about the pool. I'll call first thing in the morning” I hadn’t really given the pool a second thought, yeah it sounded good having our own pool but we'd have to share with the rest of the complex not my idea of fun.

 

“Did you tell that old lady where we were from?” I asked her putting boxes on the floor.

 

Mom turned around quickly with a huge grin on her face “Yes. Didn't she remind you of Aunt Tessy?”

 

Daniel laughed “More like Uncle Louie” even I cracked a smile at that one.

 

“I really think we're going to do good here” mom told us cleaning “I have a very positive feeling, I'm telling you kids I just know it's going to work” how my mother can be so positive at times is beyond me.

 

Daniel grabbed a bowl from the box I was holding and went over to the sink, only to be soaked when the water started to shoot up like a fountain, I laughed at his misfortune. I believe that nothing good can come from doing things for others, my mom just says i'm 'selfish'.  _Eh tomato, Tomato._

 

“The faucet's broken” ma told him after he learnt the hard way. “The real estate lady said there's a fix-it guy. See if you guys can find him”

 

I looked at her with wide eyes “ why both of us, why cant he do it” I argued not wanting to spend anymore time with him then I already had to.

 

Daniel looked me in the eye and teased “Why, Don’t you want to see your lover boy Freddie”

 

“he is not my lover boy Daniel” I told him strongly making him flinch at the sound of my voice but still pushed it further when he told mom that Freddy Fernandez from apartment 17 couldn’t stop staring at me with googly eyes.

My anger flared and push him “ Don't talk like that, you don’t know what your talking about”

 

Daniel looked at me with scared eyes whilst I could hear my mom shouting at me in the background “ Katherine LaRusso you apologize to your brother right now”

 

“Why?” I asked strongly “he started it with all his lies” she just shook her head and explained that Freddy might like me but still made both of us apologize to each other which we did begrudgingly.

 

Daniel grabbed the bowl of water which he managed to catch and walked to the door “ What's that for?” mom asked trying to change the mood.

 

“Uncle Louie's dog” he explained carrying the water. “He's cute” she told us, I knew mom would fall in love with the dingy looking dog I mean she did fall for our father.

 

I followed Daniel to the door knowing mom would still make me go with him, its like she still thinks we're 10 years old i'm just glad she doesn’t make us hold hands anymore. My brother stopped in front of the door and turn to our mom who was busying herself in a box.

 

“I got invited to a party tomorrow” he told her “ me too” I added giving Daniel a look for leaving me out so I wouldn’t be able to go .

 

“Great. You see?” she told us smiling, looking happy that we had got invited to a party but not asking what type of party it was.

 

“But you wanted us to help you unpack” I questioned, pointing to all the stuff in boxes not sure if I was even in the mood to be social tonight.

 

“I don't remember saying that” she said and shrugged her shoulders

 

“I must have had you mixed up with somebody else” Daniel said smiling at our mom, I walked over and kissed her cheek “Thanks, Ma” she grinned at my unusual sign of affection.

 

We ran back down the stairs to where the gypsy woman was still sitting with her dog and paper but she was now smoking a cigarette and still very much reminding me of my Aunt Tessy.

 

“Could you tell me where the maintenance guy is?” I asked her nicely and hey she even looked at me this time when I talked to her.

  
“ Hey, pup” I heard Daniel say and saw him put the bowl down by the hot looking dog to which he happily lapped up the water.

 

“You go in through there, turn left, not too far...then right, go inside, and you'll find him on the left” I lost her when she began talking so I hope Daniel was paying attention to what she was saying,

 

Daniel started walking in the direction of what gypsy aunt tessy told us“ So I go right then left?” obviously I wasn’t the only one who didn’t listen.

 

She sighed at us “No, left then right, then inside on the left” We walked in the direction she told us and came to a stop a set of wooden green doors.

 

Daniel knocked on the door and opened them to walk through and looked at me to see if I was following. “Hello?” he shouted. I looked around at the room and all I could see were bits and pieces its like our maintenance man was a hoarder.

 

Me and Daniel stood side by side at a see through door. “Are you the maintenance man?” I asked the man who had his back to us who was doing something with chopsticks. “We're the new people in apartment” I told him still not getting any answer from him.

 

Me and Daniel looked at each other annoyed, I put my hands up and gave up on talking to the man. “Yeah The faucet's really leaking there” Daniel said opening the door.

 

The man turned around and I could see he was quite old and Korean looking he was also wearing a white & Black bandanna. He gave Daniel a glare and my brother just stared back and started to shut the door again.

 

“Could you come fix it?” Daniel asks him quietly. “Can I tell my mom when?” he asks again when he got no answer.

 

“When what?” the old Korean man asked us, I don’t think he's even listening to a word we're saying. Are all the people in LA this rude?.

 

“When you're going to fix the faucet” I asked him sharply getting very annoyed at the ignorance of the old man. I tried being polite, I tried being quiet and letting Daniel talk to him but he's really starting to get on my last nerve.

 

“After” was his short and sweet reply, well not so sweet.

 

“After what?” my brother half shouted starting to get annoyed too. Daniel very rarely gets annoyed like our ma but this guy was pushing it.

 

“After after!” the old Korean man shouted at us. I through my hands up in the air frustrated again and stormed back off to the apartment.

 

_I can't be bothered with this crap!_

 

 


	3. Kick His Ass!

It felt like forever before we had got to the beach, Daniel and Freddy hadn't stopped talking since we left and although Freddy had tried to include me in the conversation I wasn't interested in talking to either of them. “Here we are” he told us pulling up to the parking lot next to the sand. I jumped out of the car and looked around I could see loads of people doing different stuff on the beach, I grabbed my bag from the car and followed Daniel and Freddy. We walked onto the beach and stopped by 3 boys who were playfully fighting “Hey guys this is Daniel and Kat. They just moved here” Freddy told the 3 'guys' who were now looking at us “Daniel, Kat this is Alan, Chuckie and Billy” we just kind of nodded to each other. I dropped my bag on the floor and lay out my pink towel just in case I wanted to sunbathe. I could see the boys looking at me except Daniel he was busy looking around. 

“Hey Kat, you any good at soccer?” I looked at Chuckie who was bouncing a soccer ball between his hands, I smirked at him “I am the best soccer player ever” the guys laughed taking it as a challenge. I took my Vans, cardigan and shirt off leaving me in my bathing suit and shorts “Lets do this”. We had been playing for a while until I decided to sit out and let the boys rough around with each other as I lay down I saw them kicking the ball in to some high class looking girls who each threw the ball to each other until the blonde one Daniel had been staring at caught the ball and threw it up to Daniel who began to show off his 'skills' I heard the girls laughing as they walked towards the water still looking back at the boys playing soccer.

We stayed at the beach messing around until it grew dark and Freddie decided to make a camp-fire to cook hot dogs. I had put back on my clothes and was currently watching Daniel and blondie making eyes at each other, I smacked his arm and handed him the stick with a hot dog on when Freddie came over “I think the blonde is looking at you” I snapped my head over to see that the blonde was most definitely looking at Daniel but he snorted in laughter “Yeah, Right” but he was too nervous to look Freddie nudged him again “I think she has the hots for you” Daniel stood up still staring at the blonde “Who could blame her?” if I were her I would be more worried that some weird kid was starting at me not flattered “Why don't you make a move?” I looked at Freddie annoyed “If you like her so much why don't you make a move?” Freddie looked shocked that I had said that but Daniel looked a bit relieved that I did and shook his head “No, I'm eating, man” the guys all laughed mockingly “How can you think about eating?” Alan asked him unbelieving, Daniel just shrugged his shoulders probably feeling shit to all this peer pressure “I'm hungry” he mumbled quietly.

Chuckie put his hands on Freddie's shoulders and nodded in our direction “Maybe they ain't got no moves in Jersey” I smirked and gave him the finger, Daniel chuckled “I got moves where I come from” I snorted in laughter “Yeah he's got so many moves” Daniel gave me a dirty look probably because I had embarrassed him in front of his new 'besties'. The boys had starting laughing at Daniel again “Let's see 'em” Freddie kicked the ball into the girls and pushed Daniel in their direction “ Alright, Alright I'm going” Daniel walked over to the preppy girls whom had given the ball to the blonde. I saw them start to talk and could help but stare at them angrily, I saw her try to bounce the ball on her knee trying to keep it up but failed, I felt an arm come around my shoulder and looked to see Freddie “What's up Kat?” I just looked at him irritated and shook my head, Freddie looked into the direction I was looking in “Oh I see, overprotective older sister?” he asked jokingly drinking from his beer bottle “Daniel's the older one” I shook his arm off me and walked over to the fire where everyone was.

Every now and again I would look over to them seeing them doing 'cute' things and couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. I shook it off as I heard the sound of a motor rumbling, I looked up to see a group of motorbikes “Whose that” I asked nodding in the bikes direction which were now riding in our direction. I saw the guys faces fall “They're the cobra kai, a group of black belts from our school” I nodded confused to why they all looked so worried “Yeah and the leader is blondies ex boyfriend” I looked up to where Daniel and blondie were canoodling, I saw blondie notice the bikes she looked scared and kicked the ball away from her, Daniel ran after it unknowingly. The 'Cobra Kai' got off their bikes and walked towards blondie as did me and everyone else on the beach. I saw one of the guys in particular walk towards blondie he was also blonde, tall, good looking but seemed pissed off to the max “That's Johnny Lawrence” I heard Freddie whisper to me, he told me the names of the others but I was too busy watching them like a hawk. I could hear Johnny trying to talk over blondies radio “ Ali, I want to talk to you” Oh so her name is Ali, she looked upset and shook her head “Leave me alone. We've been over all this. I don't want to talk” Johnny leant forward “I want to talk to you, all right?” Stubbornly Ali turned the radio back on so johnny turned it back off “ What is your problem?” he asked her softly but she just looked at him angrily “ Why Don't you just take your little Cobra Kai's and get out of here” honestly I think she was being a bitch but I Don't know their history so I wont judge... just yet.

Ali stood up and grabbed her radio, johnny stood up and grabbed it from her obviously trying to get her attention “and that's going to solve everything” Ali tried to grab her radio from johnny again “give me my radio” she asked twice trying to take it back. “You promise you'll talk to me” the poor lad just seemed like he wanted to sort out some of their relationship problems, I felt someone stand next to me and looked to see Daniel stood by me with the soccer ball tucked under his arm. I looked back over to see Johnny giving Ali back her radio to which she turned it back on and seemingly angering Johnny who grabbed it and smashed it on the floor. 

“You just broke my radio!” Ali screamed pushing Johnny angrily, I felt Daniel move beside me and grabbed his arm but he brushed me off and bent down to pick up Ali's radio “Don't touch it, punk” Johnny shouted at Daniel who picked it up anyway and tried handing it to Ali but Johnny grabbed it from him “You want it?” he asked Daniel sarcastically and pushed it hard into Daniel's chest making him fall over. I saw Johnny push Ali into his friends who held her so she couldn't get to Johnny. As Daniel got up I stood in front of him “Don't do this Daniel they will kick your ass” I heard some of the guys laughing behind me even the guys who we were hanging with earlier. Daniel pushed me out of the way embarrassed but I grabbed him and spun him to face me “If you do this don't come crying to me I'm not helping you this time” Daniel looked angry at me “Like you would anyway you're a bitch to me all the time” I knew he was angry, embarrassed and hurt but I couldn't let him get away with calling me a bitch “Fine” I looked behind him to see an amused Johnny “Kick his ass” I told him walking away.

Daniel turned to look at Johnny who was laughing and ran for him but Johnny sidestepped and tripped him “Johnny, stop it. Stop it” Johnny looked at her laughing “I didn't do anything” before turning around kicking Daniel in the stomach. I winced that's going to hurt tomorrow. Johnny turned to Ali “You started this, All I wanted to do was talk to you” he turned and walked to Daniel “What about you hero you had enough?” Daniel quickly punched Johnny in the nose and stood up looking scared “ Come on man, now we're even” but Johnny wasn't having it he looked like he was going to kill that stupid brother of mine “No mercy, man” he kicked Daniel in the stomach, face and then hit him in the head. 

Ali had broken away and starting hitting Johnny “Why don't you hit me?” Johnny just pushed her away “It's your fault!” he told her and I agree with him fully, if she had talked to him may brother wouldn't have had his ass kicked. “Ever think it's yours?Why do you always have to fight?” Johnny looked like he had had enough and shook his head waving to his friends “Bullshit. Get on your bikes, guys” The boys and Freddie looked at Daniel lying in the sand groaning in pain “You sure pick cool people to be friends with” Chuckie said sarcastically to Freddie but jumped seeing me looking at him “Except you Kat you're cool” I smiled at him sardonically “Great”. Alan was shaking his head “Where'd you find this guy?” I just looked at Freddie “Come on, let's go. He'll be all right” they all looked at me shocked “What” I shrugged Ali gave me the dirtiest look I'd ever seen but I let it roll off me, I wasn't bothered by her “You're just going to leave him here hurt” she asked me upset, again I shrugged my shoulders “The boy has to learn when to pick his fights and not try to be a hero to some blonde damsel in distress, which might I add was all her fault” I said uncaring.

She turned to Daniel and knelt by him touching his shoulder “Are you okay?” she asked him quietly. Daniel coughed pushed her hand away “Just leave me alone” Ali looked upset that he wanted her to leave “I'll help you” she said trying to move him making Daniel groan in pain “Leave me alone. I'm okay” he told her breathlessly, Johnny must have done some real damage. Ali's friend grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from Daniel “Come on, Ali. Let's go. It's better if you leave him alone” Hearing a roar of their engine we turned to see the cobra Kai get on their bikes and sped away, their bike wheels flicking sand onto Daniel.

I felt Freddie grab my arm I sighed hard knowing I couldn't leave Daniel here no matter how stupid I thought he had been plus mom would kill me if I left him here. “Just go” I told Freddie walking towards Daniel whom let me pull him up but Freddie shook his head “I'll take you both home anyway” I snorted in amusement “how noble of you” I walked Daniel over to Freddie's car grabbing my stuff on the way, I put him into the back seat and got into the front with Freddie, the ride home was a lot quieter than the ride here. We got to the apartment complex I got out to get Daniel to which Freddie helped but I pushed him away and half carried my brother into the apartment hoping Ma wasn't awake. We walked through the door and Ma was nowhere to be seen, I shut the door and walked to my room leaving Daniel in the living/dining room area I turned to look at him “Never do something stupid like that again especially when I tell you not to” I then turned to go into my room to sleep. I hope Daniel has a good lie for ma in the morning I thought falling asleep.


	4. Meeting The Cobra Kai

I woke up hearing Ma shouting mine and Daniel's names so I showered before Daniel could, as I got out of the shower and opened the door I jumped seeing Daniel outside of the door but then laughed when I saw his face he pushed me out of the way.

I laughed all the way to my room wondering how he was going to cover this up. I turned to my wardrobe which mom had obviously packed with all of my clothes for me and put on a pair of jeans, Vans and a red off the shoulders top.

When I was ready I packed my backpack with my sports kit the school had sent for me and Daniel, I walked out into the kitchen where mom was cooking happily “Morning ma” I said to her nicely as she put food on the plate for me and kissing my head “Morning sweetheart, you look nice” I smiled at her and started munching on a piece of toast waiting for Daniel to appear.

“Daniel!” ma shouted Daniel came out of his room dressed for school with a pair of sunglasses on. “Morning honey, how was the party?” she asked us I looked at Daniel with a raised eyebrow “It was okay” he muttered quietly, Ma laughed “Must have been more than okay. I didn't hear either of you come in” I smirked knowing why she didn't hear us.

“Any friend material?” she asked Daniel knowing I wouldn't have made any friends, I laughed out loud “Oh yeah Daniel made loads of friends” ma looked at me suspicious but Daniel just turned and grabbed his bag “I got to go” ma looked unhappy at this “Sit down and eat first” she said putting scrambled egg on his plate, Daniel grabbed a piece of toast “I'm not hungry”.

I got up with my bag and followed Daniel to the door “Do me a favour. Take off the glasses” Daniel looked at ma shocked she asked him that “Why?” ma just smiled at him but I knew she wouldn't be smiling for long. “Because I asked you to. I want to see your baby browns” I felt a jealous streak go through me my eyes are blue like our dads, mom never asks to see my eyes.

I felt Daniel stiffen next to me “ma come on with the baby browns” he told her irritated but mom started to look suspicious “Are you on something?” I snorted in amusement our mother thinks Daniel is on drugs she is definitely a stereotypical Italian mother “Yeah I'm on Minute Maid” he said trying to open the door but mom just wont give up “Why hide your eyes?” Daniel looked like he was struggling to lie to ma “I'm not” ma didn't look like she believed him “Take off the glasses” Daniel tried arguing with her “Now!” she shouted.

I lifted my hand up and whipped of his glasses making mom gasp in shock “My God! How did that happen?” Ma ran over and started looking at the bruises that covered Daniels face “I hit a kerb with my bike. I wore the glasses so you wouldn't worry. It looks worse than it feels” he said touching his swollen eye and the bruises, mom brushed his hands away from his face “Don't do that. Can you see? You want to stay home?” she asked lovingly.

“I want to stay home” I said waving my hand into the air, mom shook her head at me and looked back at 'her boy' seemingly ignoring me “We've got to go” I told mom stoically before Daniel could answer I grabbed him and pushed him through the door.

I hopped off the bus noticing Daniel locking up his bike and walked towards him, I still hadn't forgiven him for calling me a bitch but getting his ass kicked in front of a girl he likes was good enough for me. I was stood next to Daniel but he hadn't noticed me he was looking in the opposite direction, I looked over to see what caught his attention and I saw those Cobra Kai's “Don't get in their way and you'll be fine” Daniel jumped at the sound of my voice.

I grimaced at his face “You look like shit” he snorted “Thanks sis” I sighed helping him with his bike “Daniel why don't you listen to me?” he looked at me seriously “Ma let dad 'help' her and look where that got us” my grip tightened on the bike and I puffed in anger “Don't compare me to him” Daniel look scare like he always does when he compares me to our father.

“Hey, the karate kid” I blanched hearing Freddie's and the other guys voices from yesterday they were not in my friend book to say the least. Daniel tried to smile at them but was still upset from yesterday. Chuckie started doing some 'karate' moves at Daniel “Let's see the moves. He knows how to get his butt kicked” I looked at my brothers face and just saw embarrassment as they laughed, I looked around to see people coming nearer to us to see what was happening I was surprised to see the Cobra Kai looking at us.

“I already know that move” Freddie said laughing, Daniel ran of towards school in embarrassment but that didn't stop Freddie from laughing, I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall “Hey Kat, what are you doing” he asked me sounding worried.

I just looked at Freddie in disgust “My brother may have had his ass kicked yesterday but that will be nothing compared to what I will do to you if I ever go near him again” I felt someone trying to pull me away from Freddie who was now shouting from the grip I had on him “Got it?” I asked him dangerously, he just nodded quickly and I dropped him from my grip and walked away.

The incident had travelled fast around the school and people were either talking to me, avoiding me or looking at me like I was crazy. I looked down at the schedule the lovely receptionist had given me and noticed it was time for sports. I changed into the sports uniform they had sent it was a green t shirt, grey shorts and a hoodie if I needed it but today I was just wearing the t shirt,shorts with some knee length socks and black trainers.

I ran over to wear Daniel was kicking a ball around “Hey” I said he just nodded at me and passed me the ball, which we were kicking between us slowly we said nothing for ages until he looked up at me “I heard what you did”.

I wasn't shocked its what most people have been talking about all day “Thanks” now that is what shocked me, usually he hates when I do stuff like that. I shrugged my shoulders at him “You're my brother, I know we don't get along most of the time but you are still my twin”

We stayed in comfortable silence until Ali bounced up to us and grimaced looking at Daniel's eye “Hi” she looked at me uncomfortable obviously not wanting to be around me, I sighed and walked off a little. I heard someone walking behind me and the Cobra Kai's “Hey” I just nodded and smiled a little wondering why they were talking to me “I'm Johnny, this is Bobby, Tommy, Dutch and Jimmy”

“Kat” I said snorting at Dutch's name “Your parents named you Dutch” he looked angry that I asked “Your parents named you Kat?” he said sarcastically and I laughed “No they apparently my dad wanted to name me Satan's Spawn but my mother thought Katherine sounded nicer” I told Dutch laughing and heard the rest of the Cobra Kai laugh whist Dutch just gave me a look of respect.

“So you're the ones who beat up my brother at the beach” Johnny looked shocked, “Wait he's your brother” I nodded in a yes motion “Well twin brother to be more specific” they all looked shocked we're siblings.

“If you're twins why were you fighting and told me to kick his ass?”Johnny asked confused, I looked over to see Daniel looking at me and the same time as trying to talk to Ali “we may be twins but we've never got on, I wouldn't say we hated each other but we're getting there” I could see Johnny looking over to Ali in anger.

“So what did she do to make you so angry you tried to cave my brothers skull in for” I asked kicking the ball around, Johnny looked at me “It doesn't matter now” he told me and kicked the ball from my feet “Hey!” I shouted chasing him and the rest of the Cobra Kai's, we played around and talked for a bit and I found out they're actually not that bad.

I heard a whistle go “Soccer Try outs!” I heard coach Carlson shout out as Coach Ellington called for the football try outs, I turned to the boys “Good Luck!” Johnny smiled at me as he jogged backwards I giggled at him but stopped when I could see Daniel glaring at me from next to coach Carlson. whoops.

 


	5. Tryouts and Fist Fights

Watching Daniel run over to the soccer try outs I couldn’t help but feel like something bad was going to happen especially since Bobby and Tommy we’re trying out for the team also. I turned to look at Johnny who looked at me and winked shoving down the urge to smile I looked back to my brother who was dribbling with the ball.

I watched as Daniel successfully got passed two tackles before Bobby slid and tackled Daniel roughly “Ouch!” I looked to behind me to see Ali watching Daniel too I looked back just in time to see Daniel straddling Bobby and throwing punches “Shit”

Running towards him I saw people holding back bobby as he tried to get to Daniel, the coach stood in front of them “None of that on this team!” Daniel looked shocked “He hooked me!” Pulling Daniel away from them, the coach pointed in the opposite direction “I said out of here!”

“Come on” I told him pushing him away from the soccer field, as we passed the football try outs Daniel ripped his arm away from me “Why don’t; you go back to them since you’re all best friends now” I looked at him angrily as he pushed me “Don’t touch me loser” pushing him to the ground he got up and grabbed me I heard people shouting at us from behind “God you’re a bitch!”

Tackling Daniel to the ground I pulled my arm back and swung it hitting him perfectly in the side of the face “Larusso!” neither of us stopped as all the students ran up to us “Fight! Fight! Fight!” I screamed as I felt someone lift me off of Daniel “You’re dead!” I shouted to him as Coach Carlson pushed Daniel away from me “This school sucks man! It sucks”

I turned to see Johnny holding me and the Cobra Kai’s laughing next to me “You’re ok kid” Dutch said as he ruffled my hair. “Are you ok?” I looked at Johnny who was looking at me in concern.

I nodded “yeah this isn’t our first fight and definitely not our last” the boys all chuckled around me and each patted me on the back “Well as long as you’re good” I nodded at Johnny when they all started to walk away “Oh and don’t forget to ice those knuckles killer” I raised my eye brow “Killer?” Johnny nodded as he jogged backwards and shouted “that was a killer right hook!”

Smiling to myself I walked away only to be stopped by Ali “That was a real shitty thing to do” looking at her in disgust I pushed past her “He started it…he always does”

* * *

Slamming my locker shut I turned to see the Cobra Kai’s waving me over “What’s up boys?” Johnny smiled at me from his bike “Wanna hang out?” the other boys smiled at me waiting for my answer I frowned “Sorry but Principal Louis called my mom about mine and the idiots fight” I nodded in the direction of Daniel getting into my moms car “Rain check?” I told them walking off “Most definitely” I heard Johnny mummer to himself.

“What are you smirking for young lady this is no smirking matter” mom shouted out of the car window “Chill mom it’s no biggie” I told her as she pulled into the street “no biggie? Have you seen your brothers face?” catching my brothers eyes in the mirror I glared knowing he already played himself the victim “You’re dead” I mouthed and snickered seeing his eyes widen “Katherine!”

* * *

 

Getting through the door I threw my bag on the floor and jumped on the couch “Are you even listening to me Katherine” I nodded and tried not to get angry at my brother who was pulling faces at me from behind our ma’s back.

“It’s not all my fault ma I tried to help him after her punched Bobby Brown in the face but then he pushed me!” Daniel’s eyes widen as our ma turned to look at him “Daniel”

Daniel started to stutter “uh well” Ma huffed “Is that true Daniel” he nodded slowly “Yeah ma but see Bobby started it and then Coach was unfair” Ma threw her arms up in the air “I can’t believe you two, fighting on your first day now Katherine I believe but you I thought you knew better”

Ma turned back to me with fire in her eyes “but that is no excuse to hit your brother Katherine” I jumped up furious “So it’s ok that he called me a bitch why does he always get to be the favourite and I’m always the trouble”

Ma put up her hand “I don’t want to here it, I’ve got a big meeting to go to and I want you two to spend the rest of the afternoon out here doing something together. Maybe you’ll bond again” Ma walked to the door “No more fighting” I walked into my bedroom and slammed the door to get changed hoping to spare sometime before having to hang out with Daniel.

* * *

 

An hour after being ferociously chewed out by our ma we were both in the living room spending time together to ‘bond’ again, So now I’m spending my afternoon watching my twin brother practice karate from a book.

“You know that’ll never work right?” Daniel stopped kick to give me a dirty look I put my hands up in surrender “Just saying” A knock at the door broke us out of sibling fight we both looked to see the handy man at the door.

“Come in” I called to him as Daniel carried on kicking “Fix faucet” I pointed him to the kitchen “It's the kitchen one” The handy man bent down getting to work but kept his head above the counter watching Daniel “Karate?” he asked in a knowing voice.

“Yeah” Daniel looked at me awkwardly probably wondering why the handy man was talking to him “Very good” I laughed as Daniel looked at me again “Learn from book?” Daniel glanced at the book in front of him “And a few months at the Y in Newark”

Back in Newark our ma put us in classes to help keep ourselves safe if we were ever in a fight we both took Karate but my mom put me in beginners boxing so I could work out my anger issues probably explains why my ‘killer’ hook is so good.

“What happened to eye and face?” Daniel sighed before kicking harder “I fell off my bike” I looked at him confused why he would cover for me and the cobras to someone we didn’t know “Lucky no hurt hand” I laughed to myself but stopped when I saw him looking at my bruised knuckles accusingly.

Pulling down the sleeve to my hoodie I avoided his gaze only to meet Daniels amused one “Whatever...

 


	6. Karma's a B

Walking into the cafeteria I picked up a tray adding sandwiches, fruit and juice, the day was half gone and I was successfully keeping myself out of trouble “Ali with an I. How are you doing?” I turned to see my brother talking to miss I-think-I’m-better-than-you “Good” pushing past them to pay I could hear Ali asking about me and my ‘problem’ rolling my eyes I walked outside.

“Kat!” I turned to see the Cobra Kai gang and some girls sitting around a table “Come sit with us” I looked around to see everyone looking at me before walking over to the table “Hey” I said putting down my tray next to Johnny’s “You look great Kat” I smiled in return before popping a grape in my mouth “This is Barbara and Susan” Tommy said with his arm around Barbara.

“How’s the hand killer?” the boys laughed as I picked up my hand to show them my bruised hand “Ow looks like it hurts” Barbara said pointing to my hand “Nah I’m used to it” flexing my finger I scowled as the joints popped painfully “What do you mean?” Johnny asked looking at me worried “I used to do boxing in Newark” Dutch laughed and leant forward “I knew it! That punch was just too perfect”

I laughed along with them as we talked about my boxing and karate experience when Daniel and Ali walked out of the cafeteria laughed with each other “Ali!” Susan shouted waving over the blonde but Ali shook her head choosing to sit with Daniel instead “Urgh I can’t believe her”

“So did you get in a lot of trouble?” Johnny asked pointing to my hand when I looked at him confused “Oh yeah big time Daniel played the victim card plus he’s the golden child” I told them rolling my eyes “But don’t worry Karma’s a bitch but then so am I” I told them all smirking as they laughed. Johnny stood picking up his pie “Karma huh?” I looked at him confused as he walked away.

My eyes widen in shock when he quickly placed the pie on Daniel’s seat just as Daniel was about to sit down. I laughed at the look on Daniel’s face as he sat down on the pie, standing up quickly he turned to see the blueberry pie on his chair, the whole cafeteria erupted into laughter “Eww gross” A girl said passing him Daniel’s face turned bright red in embarrassment.

“That was great” I heard Johnny say in between laughs as Daniel glared at him, his white pants now had a huge blue stain on them and Ali didn’t look too happy either “You jerk” she screamed at him and glaring over to our table as we laughed.

Daniel wiped the glob of blueberries off his pants and held it in his hands looking at Johnny angrily “Don’t even think about it worm” Johnny told him seriously before having the glob of blueberries thrown and him and wiped in his shirt.

Mayhem soon erupted as Johnny dived at Daniel and all the Cobra Kai’s jumped in to back Johnny up as other students tried to break up the two blueberry covered boys. Suddenly Coach Carlson walked out of the cafeteria and saw the fight “Break it up you two” he said pushing between the boys.

Tuning to Daniel he growled “This is the second time I’ve caught you attacking someone” he caught my eye “Actually it’s three” Daniel glared over at me as I shrugged my shoulders.

“Now you go to the principals office” He said pointing to Daniel and then turned to Johnny “And you go clean yourself up” Johnny and Daniel stood glaring at each other “I said now!” Coach shouted just as the bell rang causing all the students to run in all directions “Haven’t you got somewhere to be Larusso?” Coach called to me as I laughed walking to class.

* * *

 

The bell rang and everyone cheered, putting my books in my bag I started walking to the school bus. I could see the Cobra Kai’s sitting on their bike’s talking so I hid behind a wall “I don’t know what it is man she’s getting to me, no girl has made me feel this way” Dutch made a fake girl ‘oooh’ sound before pushing Johnny’s arm I smiled they were all obviously more like brothers than friends “Just don’t screw it up” Bobby said.

Walking towards the bus I hear a whistle “Hey Kat!” I turn to see Johnny waving at me “What’s up” I looked at the guys who were all smirking to each other “You know what we gotta go” Bobby said bumping fists with Johnny “See you at practice” Johnny nodded at them.

“So Kat wanna ride home?” I looked at him shocked this was the approach he was going to take “Yeah...” I looked up to see Ali getting into her dad’s Rolls-Royce then it hit me how different we all really were I bet Johnny lives in a mansion or something and I live in a dingy apartment where the pool water is green and the handy man is kinda creepy “You know what I think I’m gonna take the bus” I told him walking off towards the yellow school bus.

“Hey wait!” I heard footsteps behind me before his hand grabbed my arm “What’s wrong?” I sighed and turned to see his confused beautiful face shaking my head “Nothing it’s just...nothing” Johnny rubbed his hand up and down my arm “what are you so afraid of?” my head shot up as I glared at his perfect smirking face.

“I’m not afraid of anything” my chin jutting out in defiance “So lets go” he told me nodding his head in the direction of his bike “Hey girly are you getting on or not?” I looked up to the overweight sweating bus driver through the open door of the bus “No she’s with me” Johnny told him pulling me towards his new Honda “Get on” he told me sitting on his bike.

I stood staring at his bike unsure as he looked back at me “What you afraid?” he taunted smirking knowing he had me. Frowning I took his hand and climbed on the back pulling the straps on my backpack tighter “You might wanna hold on” he told me before riding off.

Throwing my arms around his waist I glared at the back of his helmet “you did that on purpose” I heard him laughing. Showing him the way to go my heart started to beat faster as we got closer to the apartment.

“Here” I pointed as he pulled up in front of the complex holding Johnny’s shoulder I jumped off the bike “This is where you live?” I looked behind me in distain “Until I’m 18” I laughed awkwardly as Johnny looked at the complex “It’s definitely not the hills but…” Johnny looked at me shocked before Daniel rode up on his push bike and started at me and Johnny.

“Kat! Can I talk to you” I smiled awkwardly at Johnny and walked over to Daniel “What!” I growled at him when he pulled me away from where Johnny could hear us “What the hell! Now he knows where I live” I looked at Daniel annoyed “Not everything is about you!” Daniel pointed to his face which was still littered with bruises.

“I’m the one who got his ass kicked by your new boyfriend!” I growled at Daniel and got closer to him “And whose fault is that?” he looked shocked at me “This place sucks man” I laughed softly “Yeah it does” we both looked up at each other shocked “You’re a loser” I told him “Yeah and you’re a bitch” we both looked at each other for a second before walking away awkwardly.

“Sorry about that he’s an idiot” Johnny laughed even his laugh is perfect damn it “well you better go” he nodded starting his bike “by the way the hills mean nothing to me” he said putting on his helmet and speeding away leaving me blushing and my mouth open in shock.


	7. Cobra Kai Dojo

Walking to the apartment “Damn Californians with their blonde hair and hot bodies” Shutting the door I jumped up seeing Ma and Daniel in the sitting room “Who has a hot body?” Ma asked putting away some clothes I looked at Daniel who was snickering “Uh me it was a hot day today” Ma walked up to me and put her hand on my head “You’re not coming down with something are you?”.

I shook my head laughing “I’m fine” Ma’s look of concern turned into a frown as she turned to Daniel “Now Daniel seeing as I got a call from your principals office again today Katherine is driving” I looked shocked as I caught the car keys.

“Really?” I asked in disbelief as Ma nodded and winked at me “Good job kiddo” I squealed “Wait where are we going?” I asked confused as Ma laughed “We’re going to the restaurant” I nodded before opening my bedroom door “let me change I smell of school” Hearing Ma laugh I quickly changed, retouched my make up and took my hair out of it’s plait so it was curly.

“I’m done let’s go” All but running down to the car I quickly opened the door and got behind the wheel as Daniel strapped his bike to the roof of the car.

“Wow Kat you’ve be quiet for more than 3 minutes you feeling okay?” Daniel asked me sarcastically “Daniel leave your sister alone, jeez it’s like you’ve switched bodies” Ma said looking between the two of us.

“Okay then Katherine let’s go” nodding I put the car into drive and eased on the pedal pulling out of the car park and on the way to the orient express, it was only a short drive but I was driving none the less.

* * *

 

“In here” Ma called to me suddenly I quickly turned the car wheel narrowly missing the turning “Thanks for the directions Ma” I told her sarcastically as I parked outside the restaurants “So how do you think I did?” I asked her nervously as she smiled at me “You did great princess” Ma looked at me shocked “I haven’t called you that in a while”

Smiling to myself I opened the car door and got out, taking of my hoodie I threw it back in the car for later and shut the door and giving the keys back to Ma. I saw Daniel looking at the dojo next door the restaurant “wanna check it out?” I asked him, Daniel looked shocked for a minute before nodding.

“We’ll just be a sec Ma” Daniel to our mom pointing in the direction of the dojo “okay. Not too long or we can’t eat together” We both nodded as we crossed the road narrowly missing a couple of cars.

Walking through the door a lot of shouting could be heard, I looked at some of the pictures on the walls it was old war pictures. Looking in the corner of my eye I could see the students mostly had black belts here “Wow this guy is like GI Joe” I snickered to Daniel pointing to the picture with ‘ _Sensei Kreese’_ written under it.

I walked over to the chairs with Daniel who sat down quietly whist I leant against the wall listening carefully “Fear does not exist in this _dojo_. Does it?” I looked at Daniel who was awe struck “No, Sensei!” This was shouted 5 more times before Kreese stood quietly looking at me and Daniel before looking back to the students “Prepare. Hei” All of the students jumped to their feet.

“What do we study here?” Sensei Kreese asked walking around again “The way of the fist, sir!” I noticed all students were standing tall with their hands behind their backs “and what is that way?” he was treating these students like soldiers “Strike first, strike hard, no mercy!”

“Right 2 minute respite and then attack training. Mr. Lawrence!” I looked over in shock seeing Johnny and the rest of the gang standing in the middle of the dojo.

“Yes, _Sensei_ ” Kreese looked at Johnny sternly “When we regroup maybe you could concentrate more on work at hand and less on the pretty brunette at the door”

I blushed seeing all eyes turn to me and I looked over to see Daniel pushing past me obviously shocked to see Johnny here “Daniel wait!” I turned back to see the boys all walking towards me.

“Hey what are you doing here?” Bobby asked when he reached me first “Oh nothing just checking out the place” I told him nonchalantly “With Danielle?” Dutch asked me laughing I smirked so they had saw him “Yeah I guess” looking at the boys smirking faces “Although he’s probably changed his mind seeing you here” I told them laughing a little.

“Well I gotta go my mom and Daniel are probably waiting for me” I told them putting my hands in my back pockets and walking away “Hey Kat!” I turned to see Johnny looking at back at me “Wanna go out sometime?”

I laughed seeing all the boys looking at me expectantly “Sure. Call me” I told him casually as I walked away feeling like I want to squeal like a girl _god get it together Katherine he’s just a guy_ I thought to myself as I walked into the restaurant _a great looking guy who probably has a 6 pack_ I smiled to myself.

“What are you looking so happy for?” Ma asked me smiling I sat down in the booth “Nothing” I told her with the smile still plastered on my face picking at the food Ma must have ordered “Oh come on it’s more than nothing I haven’t seen you smile like that in a long time”

I sighed and smiled “Okay so this guy from school just asked me on a date” Ma clapped her hands together “Ahh! See I told you things were looking up. So do you like him?” I nodded and looked at Daniel who was poking his food looking angry “Yeah he’s great”

Ma smiled and stroked my hair “That’s great baby” she turned to Daniel “And what about you? Any girl situations?” Daniel shrugged “It's okay” Ma looked confused and tried to bait him “Just okay? To me it looks like the whole world turned blonde” Ma looked at me “Has this guy you like blonde” I nodded with a mouth full of food as Ma laughed.

“So you got your eye on anybody?” Daniel nodded still quiet “yeah he met her at the beach party he really _**fell**_ for her” I told her snickering as Daniel glared at me but Ma didn’t seem to notice “Cute? Not cute?” Daniel shook his head smiling as I rolled my eyes she’s beyond cute”.

“But she's blonde, right?” Daniel smiled seeming more happy than before “She's got blonde hair” Ma laughed looking between us “You twins and liking people with blondes” I smiled at her as we ate “So what's with the karate place?” Ma asked pointing at the Dojo “It sucks” Daniel’s said as I said it was great, we glared at each other heatedly.

“Good. We couldn't afford it anyway” a lady walked up to our table calling for ma “Lucille, let's go, here they come” Ma got up but still fussed over us “I’ll see you guys later. I love you” she kissed our heads “Careful how you ride home and please stay with each other” We both smiled at she walked away.

“You know that was a shitty thing to do?” I looked up at Daniel confused “Um what?” I asked him confused as he glared at me “You know what I’m talking about Katherine” I sighed tiredly “Ok what did I do now?” I asked pushing my plate away from me.

“Asking me if I wanted to go see the dojo knowing that they were going to be there” he growled at me. “One I was trying to be nice and two I didn’t know that was their dojo” Daniel laughed mockingly “Nice? You don’t know the meaning of nice” people in the restaurant we now starting to look at us.

“You know what? I’m done I was trying not to fight with you for once but now I don’t care. As far as I care we’re no longer related” I sneered at him reaching my boiling point. Getting out of the booth I started the walk home leaving a shocked Daniel behind.

* * *

 

Walking the back way home I had finally cooled down enough that I realized it was probably stupid for me to walk home alone especially since it was getting dark.

Stopping I thought I heard a scream, shrugging I carried on walking until I heard revving turning I saw a group of bikes heading towards me I smiled seeing the guys looking at me in concern.

“Kat?” bobby asked as I walked around the bikes to see them “hey guys” I smiled “What are you doing here?” Dutch asked seeming a bit annoyed “I’m walking home” I told him confused “He means why are you on your own” Johnny asked roughly also looking angry.

I sighed crossing my arms “Well my mom works non stop and my brother doesn’t seem to like the people I’m making friends with and he’s an asshole” I told them seeing all their face’s darken “Well you don’t need to worry about him” Tommy laughed as Johnny and bobby hit him.

I looked at them all confused “What?” Johnny shook his head “it’s nothing. We were about to go to golf n stuff wanna come?” he asked nicely “Yeah come on Kat it’ll be cool” Jimmy said almost bouncing with excitement.

Smiling I nodded “Sure what the hell” the boys all whooped excitedly as I jumped on the back of Johnny’s bike “Thanks” I whispered in his ear knowing he knew I was upset I felt his hand squeeze the one I had wrapped around his waist.

“Race Ya!” I called tapping Johnny on the shoulder and laughing as the others rushed to start their bikes. I smiled hearing Johnny laughed and felt his back vibrate _things definitely are looking up._

 

 


	8. A homeless & drunk kat

After beating the boys and most of the games in arcade I had successfully forgotten all about everything and I was actually happy. “Come on guys let’s go on the go karts” Tommy shouted energetically.

I walked over to the shooting game “You coming Kat?” Bobby asked kindly, I smiled at him he was one of the guys I could genuinely be friends with “No thanks” I shook my head and picked up the rifle which was connected to the machine and shot.

“Damn” I whispered as I missed the target jumping I felt a hand on my arm and another around my waist “You’re doing it wrong” Johnny’s voice whispered in my ear gently. I coughed feeling him close to me “I’m never wrong” I told him without conviction I really couldn’t think straight with him pressed up against me.

Johnny laughed and I shivered feeling his breath in my ear “That defensiveness will be the end of you” frowning I knew he meant it as a joke but he didn’t realise how true that probably was, sarcasm and being defensive had gotten me through a lot of tough times but it was also my downfall.

“Now aim more this way” Johnny pull our arms over to the right a little but I was too busy concentrating on not thinking about the way our bodies were fitting together and how close we really were. Johnny’s finger curled around mine and we shot the little bird target out of the sky.

“See you just needed a little help” oh how very true but I had survived this far by being closed off but could I really do that for much longer. Johnny took the rifle and put it back in the holder as I turned and found myself trapped between his arms which were now either side of me.

Looking into Johnny’s eyes I smiled “Thanks” I whispered putting my hands on his chest making him smile “For what?” he asked looking confused “For making me feel normal” Johnny smiled widely before pulling me towards him and kissing me deeply as I put my arms around his neck.

Pulling back, I smiled until I saw the time “Shit!” Johnny jumped as I swore “Was that bad?” he asked looking very shocked “What? No…No the kiss was great” seeing Johnny smirk confidently I pushed him a little “I’m late home my ma is going to kill me” I told him getting very worried.

“Come on” he said pulling my arm he took us to his bike “What about the guys?” I asked as Johnny got on the bike “They won’t even realise I’m gone” he said as he held his hand out for me and helped me on to the bike. _Let’s just hope Ma hasn’t noticed I’m not home..._

* * *

 

Pulling up to the front of the complex I got off the bike and thanked Johnny who put his arm around my waist and pulled me into another mind blowing kiss. Walking off I smiled tracing my lips “Kat?” turning I saw Johnny still sitting on his bike “Yeah?” I asked confused.

“Be my girl?” he asked quietly almost shyly “I know it’s quick but you’re just so...great” smiling I realised no one had ever made me feel as happy as he had managed to make me feel in just 1 hour. Nodding I kissed him again “always” walking away I smiled again I was the girlfriend of Johnny Lawrence

Squealing like a girl I bounced up the stairs nothing could make me lose this smile I thought until I walked into the apartment where my Ma was crying and Daniel looked beat up “what happened?” I asked quietly as the tension in the apartment was high.

“what happened is your brother was attacked on the way home, where were you? You were supposed to be together” Ma screamed at me as she paced in the living room, Daniel just looked at me angrily as If this was my fault.

“Ma he was the one who shouted at me and called me names in the restaurant!” I shouted back hoping that she would see that It wasn’t just my fault “He’s the one who always starts it and I look like the bad guy”

“That’s because you are the bad guy Katherine, if you hadn’t walked away from him he would be ok!” she screamed again making me angry “Oh yeah I forgot he’s the golden child he can’t do a thing wrong did you ever think that he did something first that made someone attack him?”

Ma looked up at me as If I had slapped her “You are just like your father do you know that” I felt like I’d been hit in the stomach, pushing past Ma I shut my door and locked it. Throwing some clothes, my sketch pad, all the money and a bit of make up in my backpack I cried hearing my Ma banging on the door “Katherine you get out here now!”

Slamming the door open I walked out with my bag “Don’t worry I am out of here” I screamed watching as my mother’s face paled “Katherine where are you going? Kat!” running down the stairs I pushed past the maintenance guy who just watched me go with a confused face.

* * *

 

Looking out of the window of the bus I had caught the rain pelted against the windows It was just the right weather to go with how I was feeling right now. Broken. The only thing I wanted to do right now self-destruct.

“Hey kid” my head shot up to see the driver waving at me “Last stop” he said pointing to the doors grabbing my bag I got off the bus wishing I’d been a bit more level headed back at the apartment so I remembered to grab my coat.

Looking around I realised I had no idea where I was or where I was going until a man walked up to me smiling “Hey I’m Kyle” nodding I looked at Kyle he was the typical blonde Californian jock he looked like he was around 22 “Kat” I told him wondering what he wanted.

“Hey Kyle!” Kyle turned to see some other jocks his age and it made me laugh it made me think of what the Cobra Kai are going to look like in college “Guys this my new friend Alley Kat” I looked up at Kyle who was now as drenched as I was from the rain “You know but your drenched like an alley Kat” he laughed.

“Come on let’s go over here” Letting Kyle pull me along I wondered what he wanted and why he was being so friendly “You look down Alley Kat” one of the guys said to me he reminded me of bobby he had caring eyes “I just had a fight with my mom and brother” I told them honestly.

“Here this will help” I was soon passed a bottle of vodka, looking into the bottle I wondered if this was such a good idea but still I put the bottle to my lips and drank until I couldn’t breathe making the guys whistle and whoop “I knew you’d be fun Alley Kat”

After half an hour of more drinking I was definitely more than tipsy “Come on let’s dance in the rain” I shouted and we all ran in the rain and jumped around like idiots before I heard a very familiar voice behind me “Kat?”

 


	9. best friend bobby

Turning around unbalanced I giggled waving my arms in the air wildly “Bobby!” jumping forward I grabbed Bobby's hand and pulled him over to the guys taking no notice of the look he was giving me“This is my best friend Bobby” I announced to everyone as Bobby looked at me in surprise “Are you drunk Kat?”.

Pinching my fingers together I giggled again not caring about how stupid I looked right now “Mayyyybe a little” Bobby looked between me and the guys wearily before putting his hand on my arm carefully “Come on Kat, you're coming with me” Bobby said trying to convince me to leave with him.

“Hey!” I shouted pulling my arm back dropping the whiskey bottle I held in my hand causing it to shatter “Kat let's go” Bobby begged as Kyle walked over and pulled me closer to him, the atmosphere between all of us changing “I don't think she wants to go with you” Bobby looked over a Kyle angrily before looking back at me he's eyes now pleading “Please Kat” he whispered softly before Kyle pushed him away from me “Back off man!” Kyle shouted as Bobby looked ready to defend himself.

Turning to Kyle I pushed him back away from Bobby and I angrily “Don't talk to him like that asshole” picking up my backpack I walked to Bobby who threw his arm over my shoulder protectively before I was grabbed back roughly “You're not going anywhere” Kyle shouted in my face, pulling back my fist I swung it forward punching Kyle in the nose making him fall to his knees.

“Ouch!” I shouted holding my hand to my chest as Bobby pulled me to where his bike was parked, still holding my hand I watched as Bobby jumped on the bike and motioned me to get on in front of me “I'm supposed to go on the back” I told him laughing as the rain continued to pour on us.

Bobby smiled softly before helping me onto the bike “Yes but that's when I can trust you to hold on” he told me jokingly before speeding off with me sobering up every second of the way, realizing I would have to tell him what happened.

Pulling up to some houses Bobby got off the bike and I turned so I was sitting sideways “What were you doing with them Kat?” I sniffed as I remembered my night, rubbing my face I sighed “I left home” I told Bobby as he looked at me confused and concerned.

“Someone hurt Daniel bad on the way home after we had an argument and he told our mom that I wasn't there and she blew up on me” I told Bobby with fresh tears rolling down my face as Bobby looked at me guiltily “She just kept screaming at me and saying such horrible things” I said feeling the pain all over again as Bobby wrapped his arms around me.

Laying my head on Bobby's shoulder I sighed “Am I that horrible?” Bobby looked at me shocked before shaking his head profusely “No you're great” I laughed and pulled myself away, he was probably the only one who thought that”Plus you can trust me we're best friends remember” he told me mockingly with a smile.

Hearing a door open I looked up to see Dutch at the door “Bobby!” he shouted sounding happy before seeing me “Kat?” the door opened wider this time before the rest of the Cobra Kai saw us and began to walk to us.

“Are you having a party” I asked as I heard music from the open door, Bobby half nodded as the rest of the Cobra Kai met us at the bike “Kat? What are you doing here?” Johnny asked me whilst I hugged myself to him.

“And why do you smell like vodka?” gasping I looked up at him happily “Vodka! Do you have any?” Johnny smiled at me like I had just said the cutest thing before nodding and looking at Bobby “What happened man?” Bobby looked at me sadly before shaking his head.

“I'm homeless” I giddily said to Johnny before telling him about Daniel and the fight he, me and our Ma got into “And then I left” I told them as they all look pissed off, Johnny pulled me towards him and I tried to not let any tears fall again “And my hand hurts” I whimpered as Bobby laughed behind me “Definitely a killer right hook” he said laughing telling the boys about Kyle.

“What am I going to do with you” Johnny asked jokingly, smiling I looked up at him “Vodka?” the boys laughed and pulled me into Johnny's house “Bobby call around let's give Kat a real party” Dutch whooped as he and the other guys went on an alcohol and snack run leaving just me and Johnny.

Wrapping my arms around my wet clothes I could feel his gaze on me “I'm sorry” looking up at him I frowned “You didn't do anything wrong” Johnny opened his mouth before shutting it “I need to get changed” I told him with a small smile.

Grabbing my hand Johnny led me upstairs and opened a door to what I'm guessing is his room “Throw your clothes in there” he said nodding to a basket in the corner before closing the door, I nodded and walked into Johnny's room.

Quickly using Johnny's shower I washed away any signs of the night I had and made myself into Kat again, the tough bitch who lives without a care, changing into my spare clothes I dried my hair and put on some makeup I had brought with me.

Sighing I put it all back in my bag and looked at my reflection frowning _was I really like my dad? A good for nothing bully and loser._ “Kat?” I opened the door to a concerned looking Johnny who had also changed “Hey” I said smiling at him noticing how great he looked and smelled.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I leaned my head on his neck and smelled “Thanks for all of this” I told him sincerely, pulling back a little Johnny moved my hair out my face before leaning down to kiss me.

Pulling him closer to me I deepened this kiss as Johnny picked me up and sat me on the counter, his hands on my thighs, Music started to play from downstairs and cheerful voices could be heard coming into the house.

Breaking the kiss I leaned my head against Johnny's smiling “Well now I feel a lot better” Johnny smiled widely at me before helping me off the counter and walking out of his room hand in hand, looking over the railing and down into Johnny's ~~'mansion~~ ' _house_ I gasped at the sight of all the people.

“Ready for this?” Johnny asked putting his head on my shoulders before kissing my neck, nodding I squealed when Johnny threw me over his shoulder carrying down the stairs “Kat!” a lot of people I noticed from school screamed holding up there beers to me in greeting.

I waved as johnny place me down my a laughing Bobby “So madam what can I get you” Johnny asked bowing to me smiling I raised an eyebrow “Surprise me” the boys all stopped silent in what looked like shock.

Dutch threw an arm over my shoulder “I knew I liked you” laughing I picked up the cup Johnny placed in front of me “Here you go killer” picking up the cup I drank some before grinning “It's great” looking to where every one was dancing I noticed Barbara and Susan waving me over.

Drinking the rest of the cup I jumped from the counter and kissed Johnny before running off to dance with the girls forgetting all about Daniel and my mom.

* * *

 

Watching as his girlfriend danced happily with her friends Johnny smiled drinking some of his beer “So what do we do about him?” Dutch asked darkly as he looked over at Kat “Who?” Johnny said looking at his very angry friend“Danielle” Dutch muttered looking at Johnny “She was really upset man” Bobby told Johnny as he too drank his beer.

“Rough having your only family desert you like that” Jimmy said making the others nod in agreement, Johnny felt the anger course through him tightening his jaw he growled “then he needs to be taught a lesson” Tommy let out a shrill laugh as the 5 hit their cups together in a cheers motion before joining the party.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Making Memories

The party was long since over leaving just me and the Cobra Kai's left in Johnny's house, I smiled as I lay on the couch with Johnny as the other guys were strewn in different places “So Kat what did you think?” Bobby asked smiling widely at me with very drunk looking eyes which I'm sure we all shared.

I smiled as I felt Johnny twirl a piece of my hair “It was great thanks, guys” I laughed as each Cobra Kai puffed up like a peacock obviously feeling very proud of themselves.

“I'm so tired and I have to finish my project tomorrow or today in a couple of hours” I muttered rubbing a hand over my face.

Dutch looked over at me with a smirk “you're still going in?” I nodded with a smile “ I don't have the luxury of failing” I said throwing a pillow at Dutch making the boys laugh, Johnny stood and pulled me up with him “Come on guys let's get this princess to sleep”.

I looked at Johnny confused until he grabbed me in his arms making me squeal as he carried me up the stairs and dropping me onto the bed making me laugh “Here” Johnny said smiling at me as he handed me some shorts and a long shirt.

Looking up at Johnny I couldn't help but smile “What?” he asked with a nervous smile making my smile even bigger I had never seen Johnny the way I was seeing him right now and it was honestly making me fall harder for him.

Leaning up I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, the kiss was deepened by Johnny running his hands down me until he lay us down on his bed. Johnny pushed himself up and stared down at me “What are you doing to me”.

Hearing a knock at the door I smiled and kissed him one more time before pushing him away from me and grabbing his clothes, locking myself into his bathroom I changed into his shirt and his shorts which were a little too big.

Sighing I took a deep breath and leaving the shorts off knowing they'd just fall down when I walked, Opening the door a little I peeked my head out and blushed seeing the boys lay around the room in various places and Johnny lay in the bed.

“You ok princess?” Bobby asked and I blushed again not only because of the shorts but because they boys had nicknamed me Princess, I had never been a Princess to anyone.

I looked at Johnny and he looked concerned “The shorts are too big” I muttered as Johnny smiled at me before pulling back the sheets on his bed and patting the spot next to him.

Taking a deep breath I quickly walked from the bathroom and jumped into the bed as the boys whistled and laughed making me blush a deeper red then I had before. “Woo look at those legs” Dutch called making me squeal “Stop it”.

“Tommy hit the light” Johnny ordered and then it hit me that I was sharing a bed with Johnny, scooting away from him as I heard soft snores coming from the floor “what's wrong?” Johnny whispered to me with his hand on my waist.

“Nothing, this is just new to me” I whispered back softly “I'm not the one who makes friends that's Daniel and now this with you I just.., I don't know” I muttered with a small sigh, I squealed when I felt myself being pulled towards Johnny.

I lay my head on his chest as he rubbed circles on my back making me sigh contently “Well you've got us now” Johnny says making me sigh happily, I closed my eyes feeling the happiest I had been in a long time.

* * *

  
Groaning I pulled myself closer to the heat I was feeling next to me until the heat next to me moved and put a heavy arm around me, opening my eyes I looked over to see Johnny staring back at me “Morning” I whispered as he put his hand on my face and gave me a soft kiss.

Getting out of bed I grabbed my bag and tiptoed over all the still sleeping bodies, closing the bathroom door I locked it and took a shower. After getting dressed, doing my hair and makeup I opened the door and laughed seeing the boys still asleep except for Johnny who was dressed and smiling at me.

“What are you doing I thought you and the guys were staying here?” I asked him throwing my bag onto my shoulder as Johnny grinned at me “Well every Princess needs a carriage” Johnny says with a handsome smirk.

Smiling I walk past him laughing until he pulls me into him in the hall and presses me against the wall with a searing kiss putting my hands in his hair I pulled him closer.

I pushed Johnny before running downstairs giggling only stopping when I saw a very buisnessy looking woman stood in the kitchen.

Johnny ran up being me before stopping and seeing the woman “Oh mom this is my girlfriend Kat” The woman looked up from the book she was flipping through and smiled at me “Kat this is my mom, Eleanor”

I was shocked to see Eleanor she was a very big fashion designer around right now and I was a big fan, I smiled until I looked down at the very familiar book the woman was looking through it was my design book.

Gasping I felt my stomach drop as Eleanor looked up to me with a smile “Are these your designs” she asked very nicely but I could only nod slowly.

Walking to Eleanor I took the book of her and gripped it tightly “You weren't uh supposed to see those” I stammered before running off to the front door quickly “Kat wait” I opened the door before turning back to see Johnny looking at me confused.

“What's wrong? Where you going?” he asked me but I just shuffled out of the door “Uh I'll see you later,” I told him before running to the bus and sighing as I looked down at my dress designs sighing I closed my sketchbook and shoved it back into my bag.

My designs were not anywhere near good and now the most popular fashion designer and more importantly my boyfriend's mother had just been looking at them she's probably back at her house laughing at them.

Putting my head on the glass window of the bus I sighed deeply how was I so happy last night and now I feel like my life has hit a wall.

Closing my eyes I breathed softly before I jumped realizing that today I would see Daniel in school and my mother is probably wondering where I ran off to. _Great..._


	11. Golden boy again

Getting off the bus I pulled my bag onto my shoulder and crossed my arms feeling very self-conscious as I walked, passing Barbara and Susan I walked over to my locker and opened it grabbing some of my books "Kat!" they both called in unison as they stood either side of me.

"Hey," I said giving them a smile "We didn't think you'd be here," Susan said giving me a smirk making me smile "I don't really have a choice," I tell them as I close my locker and leaning against it "Have you seen my brother around?" I ask them noticing how their smiles drop and eyes roll.

"I've seen him around with Ali" Barbara told me as Susan looked away in disgust "She's like totally deserted us for him, no offense" I just nodded with a chuckle "None taken" I tell them as Barbara links her arm with mine "but now we have you" I just look between her and Barbara with an awkward smile.

I open my mouth but the sound of the bell cuts me off "Uh yeah I gotta go to class" I tell them as I turn and walk away to class "Kat?" I stopped and turned to see Johnny standing in the now deserted hall looking at me confused.

"Johnny..." I start but I get cut off by Johnny walking up to me "Did I do something wrong?" he asks quietly as if it wasn't his thing to ask those type of questions. I shook my head and gripped my books tighter "No it's just... It's nothing I'm sorry" I tell him as he pulls me in close and kisses the side of my head.

"Come on let's get to class" Johnny says as he puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me down the hall "Katherine Larusso!" a shrill voice screams as we pass the principals office, Johnny and I turn around to see my mom and Daniel at the door of the principal's office.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been over you" She screamed again looking like she was about to cry "Mrs. Larusso please..." Principal Louis said to my mom quietly noticing the students starting to come out of their classrooms noticing the noise.

"Worried? You practically kicked me out" I told her as Johnny tightened his grip on me, Mom closed her eyes and sighed, "Daniel told me what happened at the restaurant and he is getting punished for not telling me the truth," Ma said as if that solved everything.

"Well isn't he a hero" I shouted throwing my arms up in anger as I looked over at Daniel and stepped forward angrily "Golden boy again" I mutter as Johnny pulls me back protectively "Come on Kat" Mom looks over to Johnny confused "Who is he?".

I walked towards my mom and whispered "He was one of the only people who had my back last night, so you should be thanking him" I told her scathingly as I walked back to Johnny and grabbed his hand.

"Katherine please" Mom begged as I turned and looked at her emotionless trying to not show everyone my heart was breaking, I was always second best in my Ma's eyes.

"Just be home tonight," she asked before her eyes met Johnny's "Thank you" Johnny nodded stoically as Daniel let out a snort of disbelief.

I looked at my brother who had his arms crossed and his face all bruised up but wouldn't look me in the eyes, he knew how much trouble he had got me into and that anything could have happened to me on the streets and yet he would even apologize to me.

"Let's go please" I whispered as Johnny glared at Daniel before looking back at me with his eyes softening "Sure" he muttered as he pulled me away from the two people who were supposed to care about me the most but were the ones causing me the most pain.

Pretending I didn't see eyes on me as I walked away I looked up at Johnny "Sorry for running out on you" I told him truthfully, I didn't want to run from him but seeing his mother the fashion designer looking through my pipe dream I panicked.

We stopped at Johnny's locker and I leaned against it as he put his bag inside and pulled out some books "So my mom wants to meet you" I choked on air when Johnny told me that "Does it have anything to do with this morning?" I asked worriedly I didn't want Eleanor to dislike me.

"I don't think so" Johnny offered a shrug as he looked at me but still looked confused "she doesn't usually want to meet my girlfriends "Oh great I'm just lucky" I tell him sarcastically as we walk away from the lockers together "Don't sweat it, it'll be fine" Johnny comforts as he puts his arm around me glaring at the other guys staring at us.

I stopped next to my sewing class where the room was practically empty, only girls who were behind or had big projects had this class "So are you going to show me?" Johnny questions as he leans over me "Huh?" I ask as I find myself losing my train of thought when he was this close to me.

Johnny smirked at me knowingly but nodded to the class behind me "Uhh no... sorry" I told him as he looked at me confused "it's a.. surprise" I added hoping he wouldn't get annoyed at my secretiveness "Okay can't wait" he smiled showing me his white teeth.

"I totally can't see what's so bad about you" I laugh before remembering I shouldn't have told him that "What do you mean?" Johnny questions looking pissed "Nothing it was just something Daniel said," I told him offhandedly.

"So then tell me" Johnny half demanded but not in a mean way "It's just that him, Ali and those guys we hung around with at the beach said some things about you but they were obviously wrong because I've seen how you and the guys are and you're definitely not assholes".

Johnny just nodded with a thoughtful look before smiling at me and pressing a kiss to my forehead "I gotta go but meet me at lunch okay?" Johnny called as he ran backward making me laugh at him,  _was it possible to like someone this quickly?_

Shaking my head I walked into the class and into a smaller room behind the teacher's desk, Mrs. Hanson had kindly let me use it when I told her what my project was, pulling off the clean sheet covering my project I brought out my drawing book and began to get to work.


	12. Let it out

Hearing the bed ring signaling the end of the school day I sighed happily and closed my book as my classmates ran out of the room I threw my bag over my shoulder and calmly walked out of the room singing to myself.

Feeling myself being thrown over someone's shoulder I screamed “Bobby!” Bobby laughed and kept walking as the other students watched us with interest “Put me down idiot” I shouted glad that I had worn tights under my dress today.

I squeaked feeling another pair of hands pull me from Bobby's shoulder but this time I smiled when I noticed I was in Johnny's arms “Hey” I greeted as he placed me back down on the ground so I was stood between his legs as he sat sideways on his bike.

“Hey” He mumbled back as he brushed his lips against mine “HI” Dutch called as he gave me a slobbery kiss on my cheek “Eww, what the hell” I laughed as I rubbed my cheek free from Dutch's kiss as he and the others laughed loudly.

“You're gross” I pouted leaning back into Johnny as the guys started talking about their bikes and I sat with them contently even though I had no idea what they were talking about but just being there with them was good enough for me.

Looking around I noticed Daniel walking with Ali and Susan walking out of school all laughing until Daniel's eyes met mine and widened, I frowned when Ali looked over to us and back to Daniel who was now trying to walk in the other direction.

Something was up with Daniel and it looked like he and Ali were arguing over something, Daniel's eyes drifted over to us again before looking at Ali angrily “Get off my case!” he shouted at her before running off back into school.

Ali turned back around looking disappointed and looked up noticing my watching eyes and she glared at me as Susan gave me a small wave looking equally confused “Whatcha lookin at?” Bobby asked as he looked over in the direction I was.

“Little miss perfect” I muttered before standing up as the guys notice Ali's staring “Where are you going?” Dutch questioned as I begin to walk over to Ali's direction before being stopped by a hand on my arm “Don't go over there” Johnny whispers to me as I look up at him.

“why not? She obviously has a problem with me?” I tell him as he runs a hand through his hair when Ali stomps over to us “Are you happy now?” she snaps looking in Johnny's direction “Trouble in paradise?” I taunted as her eyes met mine and a red hue came over her face.

“Why don't you ask your best friends” Ali sneers before walking in the opposite direction and I turned to Johnny who just smiled at me “What was she talking about?” I question them all but they just shrug at me looking guilty.

“Guys?” I said hoping there was nothing going on “Maybe he's just still upset from the beach?” Jimmy answered as I nodded unsure “Yeah maybe?” Johnny wound his arms around me again with a cheeky smile “Not maybe, he's just being sensitive” he told me and I laughed knowing how touchy Daniel could get.

“Plus look how he's treated you recently,” Bobby said softly and I smiled at him “Yeah!” Tommy shouted agreeing with him “He's an asshole!” the guys laughed and nodded along with Tommy “Forget about him, you have us” Johnny reminded me as he started his bike.

Taking him outstretched hand I climbed on the back of the bike “See when you're not drunk you can be trusted to get on the back of the bike” Bobby laughed as he gave me a wide smile “Yeah very funny Brown” I glared using his last name as the guys looked at us confused.

“Where are we going?” Dutch asked as he started his bike too “I should go home” I mumbled biting my lip knowing none of them were going to like that idea “WHAT!” they all shouted in unison making me flinch “I can't stay with you guys forever”.

“Why the fuck not?” Tommy shouted looking offended as I sighed looking to Johnny but all I could see was the muscles in his jaw tightening “You know I would stay but I need to sort this out, Daniel's been the golden child for long enough” I told them and they all nodded gently.

Following Johnny's lead the guys all started their bikes and rode behind us as I held on to Johnny's waist tight and laid my head on his back watching all the houses fly by, I was ready to tell my mother and brother exactly how I felt, being with Johnny made me realise I was sick of getting into trouble because of Daniel.

I noticed we were getting into the poorer part of town where I lived and I suddenly remembered only Johnny knew where I lived and my stomach dropped hoping they wouldn't judge me just like Johnny didn't judge me when he saw the run down dingy apartments.

Feeling Johnny's bike halt I looked up and felt him rubbing my hands that were still tight against his waist as we wait for the others to catch up “If you don't want to be here come back to me” Johnny told me as I got off the bike and let him pull me into his arms.

“I mean it, baby, I don't want you getting hurt again” Johnny whispered as he pressed a kiss to my temple when the guys round the corner whooping and laughing out loud “Then maybe you could teach me some moves” I say with a grin knowing the double meaning I had just given him.

Johnny looked at me surprised before giving me a laugh as he tightened his grip on me as the guys stop by us “That's not a bad idea” Johnny said thoughtfully as he nodded “What do you think about teaching Kat some moves”.

The guys all nodded “YEAH!” Tommy burst out excitedly as I laughed “Alright I gotta go” I told them giving Johnny a kiss and walking away “Don't forget we're setting up for the Halloween party tomorrow!” Bobby called from behind me and I just waved over my shoulder with a laugh, he worries like a mother hen.

Talking about mother hen's my stomach tightens when I spot my Ma sat at the front door like she was waiting for something “Ma?” I call quietly as her head jumps up and he eyes begin to water “Katherine” she whispers out before pulling me into a hug “I'm so sorry baby”.

I tap her on the back comfortingly as I felt her tears hit my shoulder “I shouldn't have said those things to you” Ma cried as she held me tighter and I noticed Daniel watching us from his spot on the couch.

Pushing Ma back gently I crossed my arms and walked into the apartment with her following me “Don't you have something to say to your sister?” Ma shouted at Daniel who rolled his eyes “I'm sorry” he mumbled looking the least sorry I'd ever seen him.

I laughed spitefully “No your not” Daniel looked at me silently he knew I was right “I'm sick of this Ma, I'm sick of coming second because of him” I sobbed to my mom who looked like I'd taken her breath away.

“I probably broke your heart when I left here last night but you've been breaking mine for years, Daniel has been pushing me and pushing me for years so it's no wonder I finally gave in and stopped giving a shit!” I screamed as I paced around our living room.

Ma grabbed my arms and stopped me “I know, I know and it stops today. I'm sorry I didn't stop this sooner but I didn't know how” she revealed and I hiccuped as we fell to the floor together “Daniel go to your room for a minute” Ma said over my head as she cradled me.

Daniel scoffed but did as she said, Ma took my face in her hands and whispered to me desperately “Talk to me sweetheart, Let it out” and so I did.

 

 


	13. Small talk?

Waking up the next morning I lay still in my bed just looking up at the ceiling wondering what life was going to be like now I had told my mother exactly what was going on with me, with my brother and how I felt, so would today be any different?

Pushing back my blanket I sat up and ran a hand over my face I had no expectations that my relationship with my brother would be any different, Daniel seemed to have some kind of vendetta against me, Johnny and the other guys.

Walking to my closet I quietly picked out the clothes I was wearing today and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror “Great” I sighed seeing how bad I looked, talking about your childhood traumas apparently took a lot out of a person.

Opening my door I peeked my head out and ran into the bathroom to have a quick shower and ran back before Ma or Daniel could stop me to talk, smoothing down my clothes and fluffing up my naturally curly hair I gave it a quick spray with Aqua-net.

Hearing footsteps out in the living room/ kitchen I knew Ma was up, I breathed deeply and opened my door like nothing had ever happened “Morning baby” Ma called from her spot in the kitchen and turned to me with a smile looking like Suzy Home-maker.

“Morning Ma” I greeted back and sat at the table where Mom placed a plate down in front of me before taking the seat opposite with a coffee cup in hand, she wanted to talk. “How are you feeling?” she asked softly and I gave small sigh as I bit into my toast.

“Better” I answered simply looking into her eyes “I'm glad” Ma replied but I knew she wasn't done “Thank you for letting me in, I know it's not easy for you” I just nodded and continued eating this false sense of reconciliation was going to be short-lived and I knew it.

Hearing another set of footprints I knew Daniel was coming and by the look on Ma's face she was apprehensive about the situation too “Good Morning Ma” Daniel said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek as she got up and fixed his plate “Morning” we both grumbled giving each other the side-eye.

“Oh, I almost forgot here” Mom started as she opened her purse and took out some money “What's this for?” I questioned when she handed me half and gave the other half to Daniel “For the Halloween dance” Ma told us with a smile “Go out and buy yourselves costumes or spend it on your date” She grinned giving Daniel a wink.

“Thanks, Ma” I grinned and stood up throwing my bag over my shoulder “Oh and I'm gonna be late home tonight, I'm helping the decorating committee with the Halloween decorations,” I say and Mom nods “Do you want me to pick you up?”.

I shook my head with a smile “I'm sure Johnny will bring me home” Ma smiled at me and crossed her arms “When will I be officially meeting Johnny?” she questioned and I grimaced knowing their first 'meeting' wasn't a great one.

“Uh I'm not sure, soon, I think” I spluttered as I quickly backed up to the door and opened it “See you later” I shouted awkwardly as I all but ran out of the door and to the bus stop where Daniel soon joined me silently.

We were the only two waiting and the atmosphere was so deadly I almost wanted to jump out into the road just to get away from it “So” Daniel said and I repeated it twisting the ends of my hair “How's it going?” I raised an eyebrow at my older brother and huffed out a laugh “Are you trying to make small talk?”.

Daniel shrugs his shoulders and places his hands on his hips “Oh god please save it, I know Ma probably told you some sob story but don't force yourself to be kind” I spat at him as he just looked at me.

“Ma didn't tell me anything, I heard everything you said” Daniel muttered and my stomach tightened, if I known he was listening I wouldn't have said anything “Even if you hate me I think we should try to be civil in front of Ma” Daniel said running his hand through his hair.

Sucking on the inside of my cheek I nodded in agreement “I guess we owe her that much” Daniel nodded too and I got a good look at his face for the first time “So what actually happened to your face?” I questioned as the bus pulled up.

“You wouldn't believe me even if I told you” Daniel mumbled as he climbed onto the bus leaving me following him in confusion wanting to know what he was hiding from me “What the hell does that mean?”. I questioned as I sat behind him on the near-empty bus.

Daniel sighed but didn't turn to look at me “it's nothing” I clicked my tongue annoyed “It obviously something if you begged mom to move us back to New Jersey” Daniel turned to me quickly his face screwed up “she told you?”.

I nodded and looked out of the window noticing we were getting closer to school “Yeah she wanted to know what I thought” I told him honestly “about moving back home” I added when I saw his look of confusion.

As the bus stopped at our school I picked up my bag and walked off the bus “Well what did you tell her?” Daniel called as he jumped up to follow me “I told her I like it here” I answered looking around for Johnny.

“Well of course you do. You've had it really easy since we came here, fitting in great with the top dogs, doing good with the work, oh and don't get me started with Johnny and the rest of those guys” Daniel fumed as he stood in front of me.

“What the hell is your problem? Don't forget that's exactly how I felt back in New Jersey, no one wanted to be my friend because they wanted to be yours” I shouted back at him certain we were drawing a crowd.

“and leave Johnny out of this, he's done nothing to you,” I told him as I walked into school passing a confused looking Ali “Nothing, you think beating me at the beach is nothing?” Daniel growled at me as he grabbed my arm.

Snatching it away from him I let out a laugh in disbelief “You started it, well she started it, if you'd kept your nose out their business you would have been fine. Don't blame me for that, blame the princess!” I argued pointing over Ali who looked at us shocked as I walked away grumbling to myself “What an asshole and they say I have a bad attitude”.


	14. life is great

Walking into the gym I smirked when a round of wolf whistles rang out “shut up” I laughed knowing exactly who was whistling “Hey guys” I greeted giving Johnny a quick kiss and wrapping my arms around him.

“So, you had another fight with Daniel”? Barbara asked giving me a look as I frowned “How did you know?” I questioned taking some ribbon from Tommy “Well Jenny told Hannah, who told Emily, who heard it from Sally who saw you and Daniel arguing earlier”.

I just blinked at Barbara trying to figure out what she had just said “Uhm, yeah” I admitted as Barbara nodded before walking off probably going to gossip “What about?” Bobby asked blowing up a balloon as I moved from Johnny's arms and curling the ribbon.

“Uhm you guys” I muttered knowing they were all looking at me “What about us?” Dutch questioned furiously as I turned with a sigh “I don't know he was being really weird” I confessed confused “Talking about what happened at the beach with you two” I added looking at Johnny who looked deep in thought.

Curling more ribbon I noticed the boys were talking among themselves in hushed tones but I knew it was probably about what I had just told them so I kept out of it, I warned Daniel at the beach not to get involved and he didn't listen so I'm not getting into it with him.

“So, have you guys got your costumes?” I questioned turning to the guys who look back at me with wide grins “Oh god, do I want to know?” I laugh as Tommy lets out a loud shriek “We're gonna be skeletons baby!”.

“What about you?” Johnny wondered tickling me with a plastic skeleton arm “I'm not sure, I'll have to make something” I muttered blowing up an orange balloon and passing it to Jimmy who tied the ends up for me.

“Why are you making it?” Bobby asked looking confused “Well I used my money on material for my Sewing class” I sheepishly admitted as Johnny gave me a knowingly smile “Well I can buy you...” I quickly cut him off “No, no way. I can make it” I said putting my arms around his neck and giving him a sweet kiss “Thank you though”.

“Ohh is it going to be sexy?” I heard Dutch ask from behind me “Will it be tight? Is it a catsuit?” I turned with a raised eyebrow as Johnny chuckled beside me not taking his friend seriously “You're such a pig Dutch”.

Dutch threw a toy spider at me and I rolled my eyes playfully as we all continued to help decorate the gym, playing around with each other every now and then.

I let out a loud laugh after making Tommy scream by putting a spider on his shoulder, loving the feeling of just being with people who like me for me.

Looking over Johnny's shoulder I noticed Daniel watching us all mess around but he also had his eye on Ali who was helping Barb and Susan decorate, giggling to themselves they were having just as much fun as the guys and me.

I knew Daniel and Ali weren't talking right now but that's because Daniel's avoiding her from some reason, he pines over the girl and then ignores her when things get tough, Daniel turns to see me watching him and backs out of the gym shaking his head.

“are you okay?” Johnny asked looking over in the direction I was looking before turning back to me as I nodded slowly “Yeah just thought I saw someone” I said giving him a small smile “So my mom wants to meet you again but for real this time” I told Johnny nonchalantly I didn't want to spook him.

“Yeah?” he asked looking at me surprised “Yeah, we talked about some stuff and were all okay now, I think” I explained as he nodded before grinning at me “I'll make you a deal” he started making me frown wondering what his deal was going to be.

“You come and meet my mom, then I'll meet yours” Johnny bargained twisting the bottom of my curled hair looking as nonchalant as I did “Deal” I agreed putting my hand out and he took it giving it a shake before pulling me in for a kiss making me giggle.

After finishing up the gym Johnny offered to take me home like usual “I was wondering if you want to be my date tomorrow” he asked sheepishly sitting on his bike as I stood by the side of him “I know me and the guys are going in the same costume but I want people to know you're with me”.

I grinned and nodded “Mom's driving me and my brother but I'll meet you there?” I said as he agreed pulling me into him before putting on his helmet and speeding off “boys” I muttered with a grin walking up to the apartment where Mom and Daniel sat talking.

Sitting on the couch opposite them I let out a happy sigh “Someone's glowing” Ma commented with a grin “life is great Ma” I answered looking at her “Well I'm glad baby but I think someone could use a little of your positively” she said tapping Daniel knee getting up.

“What's up with you?” I asked looking at Daniel's upset face “Nothing” he answered shortly playing with the band-aid on his head “If you like her so much just talk to her, stop being such a boy” I advised crossing my legs looking at my older brother.

“It's not that easy” Daniel mumbled quietly making me sigh heavily “life is not easy Daniel but if you go back to her with an uncertain heart, there will be drama and disaster for all”.

Daniel over to me with a small smirk “When did you get so wise” I flipped my hair jokingly like a valley girl“I've always been wise, you just never listen to me” I laughed as Daniel nodded looking thoughtful “Ain't that the truth”.

Mom slowly tried to creep by us but stopped in her track when she saw us both looking at her “You don't mind me, you two go back to being nice to each other. Pretend like I'm not even her, you know what I'm just going to...” Ma walked back the way she came looking sheepish as Daniel and I share a look “Moms...”.


	15. I'll be there

Mom noticed Daniel and I were back in our not talking stage so we are once again ordered to spend time with each other, more brother and sister twin bonding time for us, that's how I was currently sitting in our maintenance man's home or shed it kinda looks like both.

Mr. Miyagi was more than happy to let me in this time after Daniel pushed me into apologizing for my earlier behavior “Happy Halloween. You like?” The old man whose company I was enjoying more than I thought I would have said holding up a large pumpkin.

“Yeah, that's nice” Daniel smiled before Mr. Miyagi turned to me and silently holding up the pumpkin with a smile on his face “It looks great” I agreed with a small smile unable to contain the joy the older man radiates.

“Passed school today. Lots happening” Miyagi mentioned look between Daniel and me “I gave Betty a list of things to do today, if she screws it up I will kill her” I muttered crossing my arms thinking about the dull blonde cheerleader who was all too happy to help.

“Not literally” I added quickly getting a look from Mr. Miyagi as Daniel rolled his eyes going silent “What's the matter? You're not going?” The older man asked my brother who folded his arms and shrugged “No”.

“How come?” Miyagi asked taking off his bandanna and put the pumpkin by two others “I'm not into dancing that much” Daniel answered walking over to us “I don't feel like it, anyway”.

I squinted at Daniel reading his expression as Miyagi hummed “You're too much by self. Not good” I smirked as Daniel gave me a small glare knowing something sarcastic was on the tip of my tongue.

“I'm not by myself. I'm with you” he muttered taking a soda out of Mr. Miyagi's red mini fridge before literally throwing one at me as I muttered a small annoyed “thanks”.

“To make honey, young bee need young flower, not old prune,” Miyagi told us as I let out a loud laugh “Daniel is not a young bee, more like an annoying pest” Daniel pushed me off the chair I was sitting on as I laughed.

“I don't have a costume, anyway” Daniel muttered as I frowned at him “What about the money mom gave you?” Daniel looked over at me sheepishly “spent it” I smirked knowing how true that was, Daniel was not good with money.

“Have you got one?” He asked me quietly almost as if he thought I didn't want to talk with him “Yeah I made one, it's nothing special” I told him taking a sip of my drink as he raised his eyebrows at me “Where's your money?” I grinned from behind my soda can “Spent it”.

Daniel gave me the first genuine laugh and smile I had seen for a while “Guess we're more alike than we thought” I bit my lip and gave a small nod “Yeah I guess so” I answered clearing my throat awkwardly.

Mr. Miyagi walked over to us looking deep in thought “If have costume...you go?” Daniel shrugged offhandedly “If I went as the Invisible Man” I looked at my brother confused, why would he want to be invisible?

“Invisible Man?” Mr. Miyagi asked Daniel before looking at me for guidance “You know, invisible, so no one would see him” Mr. Miyagi just ahh'd before walked around throwing things onto his worktable.

“What are you doing?” I asked him as he muttered to himself collecting more things, I looked at Daniel but he just shrugged looking as confused as I felt “making invisible man” Miyagi answered pointing to the stuff lay on his worktop.

I nodded slowly “Yeah he can go as a pile of garbage” I laughed sarcastically getting another glare from my brother as Miyagi shook his head “Katherine good at costumes” he insinuated pointing the to pile of things he'd picked out.

“Oh no, I am not...” I stopped when I saw the look on Miyagi's face and released if I wanted to get a normal relationship with Daniel like we've kinda had today then helping him with a costume might just do that “Okay”.

I sighed and started rifling through the junk as Daniel looked at me shocked “You're going to help me with a costume” I nodded silently picking up the spotty shower curtain having no idea what to make.

  
Mr. Miyayi walked away as Daniel stood by my side “Why are you helping me?” I looked at him with a frown “because you're my big brother” I noticed Daniel's eyes water a little before he sniffed and looked away.

“I know I've been a shitty sister and shitter person but you're still my big brother, however much you may hate me right now you need me,” I told him as I picked up a gold plated shower head.

“I didn't...I don't hate you” Daniel whispered as I looked at him blankly “I hated you” Daniel gulped as I spoke to him honestly remembering everything we've been through, all the rough patches, the physical fist fights “and now?”.

I glanced up at Daniel whose jaw had tightened looking like he wanted to cry “I don't” I answered simply as I looked over at the shower head again suddenly getting an idea “An invisible man huh?”.

Gathering all of the things in my hands I went to walk passed Daniel and up to the apartment but I stopped looking back at him as he looked less defeated “If you want the girl Daniel you need to go and get her, stop ignoring her like a child or else someone else will treat her the way you should be”.

Daniel looked over at me surprised “and whatever is going on with you right now, why you're being secretive and coming home with bruises, I've got your back. All you have to do is ask and I'll be there”.


	16. Halloween Party

Groaning I stood in another pose as Ma squealed aloud “Okay, one more picture guys. You two look great” Daniel and I rolled our eyes as we smiled widely for Ma's camera “No, get closer this time” I looked at Daniel who looked back at me as we place an arm around each other before smiling again.

“I can't believe you made those costumes Katherine, they look really good” Ma complimented as she finally put down her camera “Yeah she did a great job” Daniel nodded from inside his shower costume, I made it so he could pull the curtain around himself whenever he didn't want to be seen.

Ma smiled at the two of us before pulling us in for a big hug “I've got a good feeling about this” she whispered making me laugh “You said the same things about the palm trees” Daniel rolled his eyes with a smile “I really should've watched out for the falling coconuts”.

“Right, one more” Ma giggled snapping a picture of us again “I haven't had a picture of the two of you since you were babies” I sighed heavily “Okay let's not get sentimental, I have a dance to check up on” I said clapping my hands hoping our Ma would move quicker.

“Betty?” Daniel guessed as I rolled my eyes “how hard is it so curl some extra ribbon and make sure everything is in order” I sassed as we walked to the car carefully so our costumes didn't bend or break “How did you even get on the committee” Daniel asked turning to me.

“Principal Louis likes my 'tenacity' and thought I'd get the job done” I answered as Ma opened the car for us “What's tenacity?” Daniel questioned as I looked at him silently “You seriously need to pay attention in class”.

Getting closer to school I could see Daniel shuffling in his seat “You'll be fine, whoever you're avoiding won't know it's you unless you want them to” I told him as I heard music coming from our school and decorations were put where I told Betty to put them “Oh thank god”.

Getting out of the car I made sure my wings and halo were okay as Daniel awkwardly shimmied out of his seat “You two have a nice night and no fighting!” Ma called through the open window as we nodded at her.

Walking over to the door I stood by my brother as we both breathed deeply “Well are you ready?” I asked him as he nodded “Wait let's not go together” I frowned at him until he answers me “Everyone will know it's me I here”.

I let out a laugh and pulled his curtain across “Have a nice time invisible man” I smirked pushing him into the building as I hear Ma calling my name from where she still sat in the car “I'm glad you and Daniel are making up”.

I smiled softly at my mother knowing how hard it must be to have your only children fighting with each other and being at war everyday “I'm trying really hard” I whispered as she smiled at me tearfully “Thank you”.

Tapping on the metal of the car I said goodbye to Ma and walked into the gym revealing at how good it looked and how well of a job I had done setting it all up with the others “nicely done miss Larusso” I turned to see Principal Louis smiling at me “Thank you, sir”.

I turned to see everyone in their costumes and giggled aloud seeing the lone shower swaying back and forth to the music, hearing a whistle I grinned knowing who it was coming from and turned to see the guys dressed up like skeletons, makeup and all “Oh my god you guys look awesome!”.

“Wow, Kat you look great,” Johnny said to me as he pulled me closer to him as I noticed he was the only one with his hood down showing his blond hair “Thank you” I grinned as Johnny twirled me around and the guys all wolf whistled making me giggle.

“This place looks amazing” I tell them as I look around noticing how much better it looks with the lights down “Well you did a good job of ordering everyone around” Bobby laughed pushing me gently “I guess I'm a girl who knows what she wants” I told him smiled when Johnny winked at me.

“And what do you want?” Johnny asked me as the guys joked and laughed among themselves ignoring us “Well right now I want to kiss you but I can't” I admitted as Johnny grinned at me “I never knew skeletons could be sexy” I playfully flirted playing with the zip at the top of his costume.

“You keep talking like that and you'll be covered in black paint,” Johnny told me huskily as his grip tightened on my waist “Hmm maybe I don't care” Johnny smirked at me whispering, “I think you're wearing the wrong costume”.

I looked up at him confused as the smirk never left his face “I think a devil would be more fitting for you” I laughed and wriggled my wings “attitude of the devil, looks of an Angel” Johnny laughed plating a kiss on my neck that would be black.

The guys turned to see my neck and sniggered “You're all jerks” I grinned knowing they wouldn't take me seriously “I don't think you really believe that” Johnny laughed as he looped both arms around my waist as we lightly swayed together.

“Well there is one thing that could change my mind,” I told them feigning innocence as they all looked at me expectantly “Let's dance” I called out as everyone in our radius whooped as me and the guys started to jump and move to the music.

I laughed seeing them dance and noticing how funny it looked with 5 skeletons partying and having a great time as a high school dance, I was surprised how much fun I was having at the dance but I knew things were different now.

I had friends and a boyfriend who cared about me, I no longer had to be the girl who hated everyone and hated life, I could just be me and I was just hoping that nothing was going to change that.


	17. Not BFF's

  
Daniel smiled as he danced alone in his shower, his sister had really come through for him, something neither of them were used to but he felt sick that she didn't know the person she kissed every day is the reason he has to hide away in the first place.

“Help me, my flower needs water” A voice called as a hand holding a flower was pushed into his shower, he smiled knowing exactly who the voice was and he was about to take his sister's advice, again something he wasn't used to.

Daniel opened the shower curtain with a grin as Ali stood on the other side looking beautiful “You've come to the right place, stranger” Daniel replied letting Ali in with him.

Just before closing the shower Daniel couldn't help noticing his sister dancing with some girls laughing and having fun but where were the Cobra Kai? Not knowing where his tormentors has only fueled his anxiety.

Closing the curtain quickly Daniel and wrapped his arms around Ali “I've never danced in a shower” she told him with a laugh looking around his costume in awe “Yeah, Kat made this for me” Daniel admitted as she looked up at him in shock “Isn't it great?”.

Ali nodded with a smile looking happy “So where have you been hiding?” she questions as Daniel looks at her with a shrug “I haven't been hiding” Ali frowned confused “I haven't seen you around”.

Daniel grins at the blonde glad she had noticed “You been looking?” Ali shrugs her shoulder cutely “Sort of” Daniel laughs at her blase answer “Sort of?” Ali nods with a pout “I thought you were still angry with me”.

Looking at the gorgeous blonde in front of him Daniel frowns “Why?” Ali sighs remembering the last time they talked and how she had even argued with Kat “Because of what I said last time I saw you”.

Daniel shook his head immediately “I've been thinking a lot about that” Ali quickly interrupted him with a sad shrug “I should learn to mind my own business” she knew calling Daniel out on his business was a bad idea but she did it, anyway...

“No, I think you're right about facing things. I feel the same way and Kat kind of pushed me to make things better.” the pair stood and looked at each other before Daniel placed his arms around Ali “I just kind of forgot for a while. Thanks for reminding me,".

Ali gave Daniel as bashful smile as she lay her chin on his shoulder “You're welcome” they swayed together for a bit until Ali lets out a sigh “He thinks he can do whatever he wants to people”.

“Who?” Daniel asked pulling back from Ali as she looked up at him with wide eyes “Johnny. I'd love to see him get some of his own medicine” Ali mumbles thinking about her previous relationship with the blond Cobra Kai leader.  
“What goes around comes around,” Daniel says offhandedly as he thought about his sister and how happy she seemed with Johnny, how could he be so nice with her and treat him as if he was less than dirt.

“I'd love to be there when it does” Ali agrees as Daniel's mind wanders, thinking about how Johnny could get a taste of his own medicine “Me, too”.

Ali grins and pulls back “You want to go outside?” Daniel pretends to think for a while “You talked me into it” pulling the shower curtain back they both laughed seeing a chicken costume running around egging people.

“That chicken is wild!” Daniel exclaims happily as he watches the chaos in front of him “That guy's using real eggs!” Ali shouts as more people are egged “He's great!”.

Daniel's eyes widen as the chicken takes notice of him “No!” he shouts before an egg is thrown into his hair making Ali let out a loud laugh “I'll be right back” Daniel said with a grimace as the egg yolk dripped down his face.

Walking into the men's room Daniel washed out the egg as best as he could with a smile thinking about how well tonight was going “Johnny!” A voice called out causing Daniel to freeze.

Looking through the mirror he could see Bobby dressed up as a skeleton banging on the stalls “Johnny!” leaning over to look in the last stall Bobby banged on it heavily.

Daniel stomach clenched as he saw Johnny stand up from inside the stall “Got that number rolled?” Bobby questioned as Johnny moved his headphones out of the way and nodding “In a minute”.

“I'm going to get the guys and find Kat. Hurry up” Bobby exclaimed as Daniel turned away quickly hoping he hadn't been seen, waiting for the bathroom to go quiet Daniel thought about his options.

Walking over to the janitors sink he noticed a water pipe connected to the tap and suddenly he had an idea, it might get him beat up but he knew he had to try to stand up for himself.

 

* * *

 

Seeing Daniel walking off to the toilets I slowly made my way over to Ali “real eggs, huh?” I asked as she gave me a small nod looking awkward “I'm sorry for shouting at you yesterday” she apologized make me laugh.

“no problem, it was like being barked at by a chihuahua," I joked as she blushed “You know my brother really seems to like you," I started as she looked back at me “but you don't,” she said boldly.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise before giving a small chuckle “That's not on you, trust me. I've got a lotta issues, and you got caught in the crossfire” I admitted as she just looked at me shocked.

“I'm not saying we're going to be besties now but for Daniel's sake I'll try not to be such a bitch,” I told her as she gave me a bright smile “thank you, not just for this but he said you talked to him about us,".

I nodded playing with my bracelets “Just don't break his heart” I warned as she promised me she wouldn't “Hey wait, do you know anything about his bruises and stuff or who gave them to him?” I questioned crossing my arms waiting for a name.

Ali looked back at me like she was wondering whether or not to tell me something and just as she opened her mouth I heard screams and shouting coming from the guy's bathroom “what the hell?”.


	18. Blood, Love & Trust

I watched in shock as my brother came speeding out of the bathroom as the commotion behind him doesn't stop, glancing at Ali she eyed me nervously as Daniel runs towards us "Daniel, what's wrong?" Ali called to him as he gave her the shower head from his costume.

"It's coming around," Daniel said mysteriously as he looked at me nervously before running off again, hearing Johnny and the other guys shouting I frowned when I saw them running to looking furious.

Ali leaned down with the shower head tripping Johnny up and the other Cobra Kai's fall down with him as I looked on in shock "Get up!" Johnny shouted as they all stand and run to the door leaving us all behind in shock.

Turning to Ali I felt like a fish out of water "What's going on" I questioned as she just bit her lip like she couldn't tell me "Ali!" I shouted as she looked towards the door nervously and I suddenly knew.

My eyes glanced to the door too before turning back to her "No, no way" I babbled "No, no, no" I chanted as I ran towards the door hoping it wasn't true. Pushing my way out of the gymnasium I looked around noticing a 4 car pile up.

Running that was I slid over a car as a guy honked his horn at me, I just waved him off disinterested I need to find Daniel and hope Ali was wrong about all of this. As I passed the remnants of Daniel's costume I had a feeling she wasn't wrong at all.

Following the sound of shouting and hollering I ran across a field which let to the back of our apartment building, as I ran closer to the building I watched in horror as my brother was getting his ass handed to him.

"Stop!" I shouted as they all looked at me in shock, running forward to get to Daniel I was stopped by Dutch who held me tight in his arms as my brother looked like he was about to pass out.

"Get off me" I squirmed as Dutch's arms tightened "sorry Princess" was all he said as Johnny looked at me regret in his eyes "What the hell" I questioned trying to fight against Dutch.

"It was you all along?" I screamed as Johnny walked closer to me "it was him, he couldn't leave us alone" Johnny tried to explain softly as he held my face "I tried to leave it alone for you but he just kept pushing it" he continued looking at my brother disdainfully.

I watched as Tommy picked my brother up and hit him as I fought harder against Dutch "Let me go!" I screamed as Bobby came over and grabbed my arms "Stop it, Kat, just stop" he tried to reason as the three of us fought.

Feeling a sharp pain on my face I groaned realizing Bobby had hit me "Oh shit Kat" Bobby said as I stopped fighting "I'm sorry, you were moving too quick. It was an accident" he babbled horrified as I held my eye knowing he wouldn't really hit me on purpose.

"Just tell him to stop Bobby" I sighed as Bobby nodded and walked over to Johnny as I felt my eye throb "He's had enough" Bobby called to Tommy who frowned at Bobby as he held my brother up "Shut up Bobby!"

"He can't even stand up" Bobby argued again as I looked at my brother's slouched form knowing he wouldn't be able to put up a fight anymore "That don't mean squat" Jimmy called out as Johnny held my chin looking at my eye.

Ripping my chin from his hand defiantly his eyes darkened "Johnny, he's had enough" Bobby chastised as Johnny turns to him breathing heavily "I'll decide when he's had enough man!".

"What's wrong with you, Johnny?" Bobby questioned as I tried to move from Dutch again but he just shushed me gently and pulled me in tighter "Johnny stop! Please!" I screamed as he the others watched on.

"An enemy deserves no mercy" Johnny chanted as the others minus Bobby shouted out in agreement "Right!" noticing movement out to the corner of my eye I looked over to the see our Japanese neighbor climbing the fence.

"You're crazy, man!" Johnny started for Daniel but his kick missed Daniel when Mr. Miyagi jumped from the fence and pushing Tommy away, I gasped as Daniel's body hit the floor.

I quickly made my way over to my brother when Dutch let go of me in favor of trying to hit Mr. Miyagi, kneeling down by my older twin I put a hand on his head in comfort "I'm here Daniel, you're okay".

I watched as Mr. Miyagi made quick work of my friends and turned to me as I heard Daniel let out a harsh breath "Daniel-san" Miyagi shook my brother's shoulder as he dropped down next to us.

"Come," he said again and I had no idea if it was aimed at me of my brother but I spared no time in helping the older man lift my brother off the floor and pulling an arm over my neck as we pulled him up together.

Mr. Miyagi unlocked the fence and we pulled Daniel over to the green doors that led to his home, as Miyagi carried Daniel through the door I looked back over to the prone bodies on the floor sadly.

"Friends of yours" Miyagi questioned as I heard the familiar groans fall from the Cobra Kai's lips they were obviously in pain, glancing at the shorter man I had no idea what to say.

They were my friends and my boyfriend, I had been so content for once and happy that I had found people who like me for me that I had no idea if I was supposed to hate them now for what they did to Daniel.

"I don't know" I answered simply as I shut the door behind me and walked over to Daniel as he lay on a small cot a white bandanna lay on his head "why not know?" Miyagi's voice questioned.

I shrugged not used to talking alone with him or anyone else for that matter "They didn't hurt me, they actually made me really happy" I answered honestly, I found it hard to lie to the Japanese man when he gave me those fatherly eyes.

"but Daniel is my brother" I finished as my hand found Daniel's and I held onto it tightly like it would give me an answer for my pain "Blood thicker than water" Miyagi replied as he sat opposite me.

I looked into his eyes as I felt my makeup start to smudge under my eyes, I probably looked terrible "but what about love?" I questioned as he just eyed me silently as if he was looking into my soul "what about trust?".


End file.
